GodBorn
by Mage-Alia
Summary: When a strange girl from Ranma's dream's shows up in real life Ranma is lead on a new adventure to discover the truth about his past and the path to his future. ZeldaRanma crossover
1. Street rat

Ranma ½ / Legend of Zelda crossover  
  
God-born.  
  
Prelude: Legend of the god born.  
  
~~~~~  
  
It was for told that when the three goddesses Nayru, Din and Foare came down from the heaven's to create the beautiful land of Hyrule that each of the goddesses fell in love with a mortal. They spent all the time they could with their loves but none to soon their work was done and the three had to leave the mortal realm, never to return. It is said that while they dwelled in the mortal realm they each had a child of their own and when they tried to take them with them back to the divine realm the gate keeper would not let them pass and the three children were cast into magical portals to be sent as far away from each other as possible.  
  
Grieving the three goddesses left a part of their power at the edge of the divine realm and bid that the people of Hyrule protect it for all time until the day that their three children, a daughter and two sons, could return to claim their birthright. But somewhere along the line the message was confused with something else, and so the legend of the triforce was created, and it never mentioned the god-born once.  
  
It's where the god-born cross paths for the first time that the story truly begins...  
  
~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1 : Street rat.  
  
(A/N: Oh and I think it must be noted that in this fic Ranma hasn't fallen into the spring of drowned girl, although Genma still has his curse, when he kicked Ranma off the bamboo poles Ranma landed between the spring of drowned girl and the spring beside it, so thanks to Genma's bad aim he didn't change. Instead Ranko will appear somewhere else in the story. As for the amazons, Genma stole a few of their rare artefacts and they are honour bound to kill him to get them back. A lot or Ranma's enemy's are still in the story in any case.)  
  
~~~~~  
  
In the Tokyo ward known as Nerima many people where known for their prowess in the martial arts, but none more so then Ranma Saotome. He had defeated dragon's and gods and never let a challenger get the better of him in a fight. To the outside world he seemed happy with the life and reputation he had built for himself but that really wasn't the truth. Ranma was depressed, sinking into despair with every day he had to face the hell of his existence, and now he couldn't careless about anything, and the only comfort he had against all the surprise attacks and mallet strike's was his dream.  
  
Ranma had lived all his life, dreaming the same dream over and over ever since he was old enough to remember and it never changed almost like it was something he remembered from when he was really young. As always it would start out with an image of three golden triangles set in a pattern to make a larger one. It would be floating in a myriad of colored light, glowing with it's own aura. Then the golden triangles would fade away to leave three women flying over a green and plentiful land before it would show him two other people. This was the only aspect of his dream that changed as time went by, almost like the two other's he'd seen were growing with him.  
  
The first dream figure was a blonde teen. He forever wore a green tunic and white legging's and was never parted from the sword he carried on his back for more than five minutes as he traveled a slowly dying world. How he knew that Ranma had no clue but the feeling that he should know this teen dragged at his mind. The second was a girl, She had bright red hair that was pulled into a dirty braid and only ever wore ragged clothes, the place's he'd seen her in his dream told him that she was homeless and lived on the streets away from the prying eye's of the authorities and truancy officers, but it wasn't all that that Ranma was drawn to, it was their eye's...  
  
Both shared a common trait with himself and that was their crystal blue, seemingly ageless eye's. The dream would end soon after but the after image's left behind his eye's would burn in his mind until the next night. Whoever they where, Ranma knew he had to find them and that was the only reason why he just didn't kill himself. He knew he was needed.  
  
~~~~~  
  
SPLASH!!!!!  
  
"Ahhhhhhhh!" Ranma let out a strangled cry at the sensation of the icy cold water running down his face and onto the futon below him. He shot upright and glared at Akane's back as she left the room without so much as a glance at him. Ranma grumbled as he got up and ready to face another day of hell that was life in Nerima. Going downstairs he grabbed his book bag and sat down at the dining room table with the other's as Kasumi brought out breakfast and served everyone. Ranma didn't speak to anyone as he thought over what he had seen last night. The girl had been walking along the edge of a rooftop, more specifically the roof of the Tendo Dojo.  
  
To Ranma this could mean only one thing, the red haired street rat was here in Nerima. Akane got up from the table with Nabiki a few moments later. Ranma took this as his cue and rose to his feet. Blurting out a thanks to Kasumi he span around and left the house before jumping to the top of the fence and stopping to look around. 'I wonder where she'd be now?' Ranma thought to him self as he set off toward school. As usual Kuno was waiting there for him at the gate, all to read to fight. "Ah, so the foul fiend show's his face at last! RANMA SAOTOME PREPARE TO DIE!" Ranma sighed and dodged the flurry of attacks before he noticed that this time something about Kuno had changed.  
  
Kuno saw his slight hesitation and proceeded to go full out at one point he had Ranma on his back with a sword at his neck. Ranma stared up the blade and finally noticed that it had an aura. "Magic blade." Ranma muttered to himself but Kuno heard. "Oh so you noticed foul demon, this is a blade given to me by a beautiful lady of the goddess of love and with it I shall kill you!" He swung his hand back for the killing blow but out of nowhere a figure leapt over Ranma's prone form and grabbed Kuno's sword hand before delivering a devastating punch at the samurai wannabe's chest, ripping his sword out of his hand and sending Kuno flying through the wall of the nearest building. Ranma squinted up as the figure turned to face him. A dirty red braid twirled out behind the person and Ranma instantly knew who it was as she grinned and held out a hand to pull him up.  
  
Once he was standing he noticed the black rag's that hung off her form and when he looked up into her blue eye's he saw genuine caring there. She pulled him into a rough hug and petted him on the back, much to the shock of the students watching Ranma accepted it. Closing his eyes Ranma absorbed the feeling of affection before he heard a quiet voice by his ear. "It's great to meet you at last brother." Ranma jerked back and looked at her face, a small smile curled at the side of her mouth. "Brother?" Ranma asked confused. The girl smiled a little wider and pointed to her eye's. "Our eye's are unique and exactly the same." Ranma's moth made a little 'O' shape as he finally began to put it all together.  
  
It was at that moment though that Akane walked through the gate and saw him talking to the girl. She saw red and hauled out mallet-sama. "RANMA NO BAKA!" she yelled and ran up to pound him. Ranma and the girl heard the shout and both turned to look at her. The girl brought up the sword and pointed it with unnerving accuracy at Akane's throat. "No girl." She said calmly. "To attack my brother like that is to invite death. It's already bad enough that that baka back there had to steal my sword to try and kill him but I will not stand for you trying anything else." Akane was halted briefly until she decided to attack again.  
  
"YOU'RE JUST SOME WHORE!" she shouted hefting mallet-sama for a swing, "RANMA DOESN'T HAVE A SISTER AND HE'S GOING TO MARRY ME!" The girl frowned, "So be it," she said calmly. "If to fight me is what you wish then prepare to loose." Akane charged her with a roar and soon found herself flat on her face with a foot in her back and a sword blade against her cheek, tracing a shallow cut along the fleshy skin. Akane was frozen in horror as the girl pulled back and let her up. "I win that round. I don't want you to harm my brother again or I will know."  
  
With that the girl turned away and hugged Ranma one last time before she vanished into the streets. Everyone stared, and as the bell rang they began to wonder. Just who was she?  
  
~~~~~  
  
So there you have it the first chapter of God-born, I bet you can guess who the red braided girl is.  
  
Well don't forget to review!  
  
Cya ^__^ 


	2. Walking away

Ranma ½ / Legend of Zelda crossover  
  
God-born.  
  
Chapter 2: Walking away.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Furinkan High was abuzz with rumor's about the girl that had help Ranma and attacked Akane that morning. When questioned Ranma told the students nothing, he knew perfectly well what was going on although he could do with a bit of an explanation himself. He was sorry that he hadn't asked the girl's name but with Kuno and Akane interrupting he'd never had a chance, although it truly didn't matter that much, she was still close by, he just knew it. The teacher droned on about some myth and Ranma felt his eye's drooping closed as he slipped into sleep and began to dream.  
  
This dream was different to the ones he'd had before. Instead of seeing everything like he once had it skipped to the girl. He was standing in a park beside a tree, she was sitting in the branches above him polishing her sword, trying to get rid of the marks that Kuno had left. Suddenly she looked down and smiled at the sight of him. "Hello brother." She said happily, "I see you finally mastered the art of projection." Ranma gave her a curious look and thought, //I wonder what her name is?// above him the girl giggled, "True I never introduced myself, my name is Serephina." Ranma gave her a sharp look. //You hear me?// Serephina nodded her eyes glazing over slightly, "All the time..."  
  
"Saotome!" The teacher's voice shocked him back to his body and Ranma opened his eye's to find the man looming over him. "Can you tell us what the name of the Hero of Time was in the legend of Hyrule?" Ranma stared up at him and put his head down muttering something. The teacher looked haughty. "Repeat that Saotome." He ordered. Ranma looked up at him again. "Link. His name was Link." He said feeling stupid. The teacher however was staring at him strangely. "And how could that be the name when there is no recorded evidence as to tell the name of the hero of time." Ranma glanced at him peevishly, his temper being riled for no reason. "Because Serephina told me." The teacher looked taken aback at his tone as did the rest of the class. Ranma had never shown any interest in what was said in class but now he was volunteering information that hadn't even been known by the archeologists that had been researching the story of the ruins they'd found below Tokyo.  
  
"And who is this Serephina?" the teacher wrinkled his nose. Ranma threw him a dirty look and turned away. "As if I'd give her away when Akane looks like she's ready to beat me over the head. Akane heard and pulled out Mallet-sama to smack him into the LEO but before she could land the blow Ranma caught the mallet and changed it's direction. It and Akane went flying out the third story window and hurtled toward the ground. Everyone looked to Ranma but he made no move to save her as he put his head back down on the desk and promptly went back to sleep. In the back of his mind there was a quiet titter of noise, Ranma moved toward it to find himself back under the tree.  
  
Serephina was hanging off the tree branch she'd been sitting on watching the scene with glazed eye's. Ranma looked around and saw that Furinkan wasn't that far away from where she sat. He could see students gathering at the windows to look down to where Akane lay passed out on the grass surrounded by shards of broken glass, people where running to see if she was okay including Nabiki, Soun and Genma who must have been spying on him again. They all looked worried as they asked who had done this to her but when they heard a student call out his name they looked furious...  
  
Suddenly Ranma was back in his body and in a short hop he was sitting on the ledge of the broken window looking down. His eye's raked the trees, sure enough there was Serephina, hanging by one leg and watching as Soun and Genma roared up at him. Soun's demon head attack appeared right in Ranma's face, to his credit the young martial artist didn't so much as flinch. Instead he felt oddly satisfied that he'd managed to get them so mad for throwing his violent fiancé out of the window. Ranma stood up and jumped over the lost of them landing gracefully on the ground, turning he saw Genma try and attack but the overweight martial artist didn't lay a single punch on him as he slid to the side and backed off, an aura of pure power rising up around his body.  
  
Ranma smirked wickedly as Genma stopped. "What's wrong old man, Scared?" Genma didn't move for a moment and began to back off clearly afraid to a point where he couldn't help but crumble. Ranma smirked cruelly, and turned away from the cursed panda letting the aura vanish as he walked toward where Serephina crouched by the base of the tree, her expression pensive. "Serephina?" he asked cautiously, waving a hand before her distant eyes. She snapped out of her trance and looked up at Ranma. "I don't ever remember you having thoughts like this before." She said to him standing. "It was like you had a whole new personality for a moment."  
  
Ranma looked strained for a moment. "The only time I ever acted like that was when I fought Saffron on Phoenix Mountain." He met Serephina's gaze and could see concern, but an angry yell sounded from the direction of the school and they span around to face them, both going on the defensive. Nabiki stood ten feet away, her expression was no longer that of the ice queen but instead she blazed with anger. "Ranma!" She yelled. "Don't expect to be welcome in the Dojo ever again. If you so much as touch a member of my family I will have you sent to prison before you can say 'I didn't do it'." Ranma just looked at her, "Then can I get my pack at least?"  
  
Nabiki looked like she was going to yell again, then she nodded once. "Get it and leave, never come near my family again!" Ranma smiled in spite of himself. He turned to Serephina and grabbed her arm, dragging her in the direction of the Tendo dojo. She kept up with him easily as they ran, skidding to a stop beside the gate. "Wait here a moment." He said and leapt the fence, returning moments later with a large pack on his back, they walked down the street slowly, with no destination in mind, yet Ranma found himself blissfully happy as they left Nerima behind them. He was free of the chaos for once in his life and was walking away from his problems with a newfound family member that he'd dreamed of all his life.  
  
For now at least, he was allowed to celebrate.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Well... he sure did a number on Akane. Ranma's unstable personality will be explained in later chapters after Link is introduced into the story.  
  
So don't forget to review!  
  
Cya ^__^ 


	3. interlude 1: The Tendos'

Ranma ½ / Legend of Zelda crossover  
  
God-born.  
  
Interlude 1: The Tendos  
  
~~~~~  
  
Soun Tendo and Genma Saotome stood by Akane's hospital bed talking quietly as they watched over the unconscious girl. "What will we do Genma? Ranma has finally cracked and attacked his fiancé and now he's gone and run away. Should we chase him down?" Genma stared at the bed numbly. "No." he said finally, his tone weary. "When I went after him at the school he began to emit this great power, it scared me to think that the boy was ready to kill me if he wanted to, I saw the wildness in his eyes..." Genma shook his head slowly. "He enjoyed every minute that he was causing the chaos, just like when he fought Saffron."  
  
Soun shuddered at the memory of the incident, he'd almost lost his little girl because of that fight. "So we will let him go and just forget about the engagement." Soun stated somberly. "I'm afraid so Soun old buddy. Ranma can no longer be controlled like he used to. We'll just have to make do with what we have." It was a rare moment when Genma acted wisely, like he was now. "Stupid whore...it's all her fault..." grumbling from the bed drew their attention to Akane. She was trying to sit up, all the while muttering curses toward the red haired girl that had stopped her from pounding Ranma that morning. "...sister my ass...she's just some stupid hussy..." Genma and Soun looked curious at one of her mumblings.  
  
"Sister?" Genma questioned her urgently, "Who are you talking about?" Akane huffed as she finally got herself upright and glowered at the wall. "Ranma was hugging this red haired whelp this morning at school, and when I yelled at her to get away from him she threatened me with a sword and said that she was his brother. When I tried to speak again she attacked me and gave me the cut on my cheek." She pointed to the open wound on her face that had begun to bleed again the moment she'd awoken, around the same time that she'd begun to twist the story so that she seemed like the innocent bystander. Soun and Genma looked at each other with raised eyebrows. Akane saw the look, "Did you beat up Ranma for throwing me out the window? Are you going to go after him?" She asked, sounding a little to eager, not that the two men noticed.  
  
"No Akane," Soun began, "We've decided to dissolve the engagement." He sounded only a little disappointed as he avoided looking at his youngest daughter. "What?" Akane's tone was deadly as she glared at her father, a battle aura forming "You let him go so he can go marry one of those other brats?" Soun quaked silently. "Akane, Ranma isn't even in Nerima anymore, Nabiki told him to leave and never come back and he did. He left with Serephina soon after." Akane turned her glare on Genma. "Serephina?" She inquired. Genma sighed, "A while ago my wife received a visitor. A teenage girl showed up on her doorstep looking for Ranma, claiming to be his sister. She even had the birthmark to prove that they where related..." Genma trailed off again looking very tense as he finally revealed his greatest secret. "Ranma isn't even our son."  
  
His words took Soun and Akane by surprise. They stared at him numbly, not really sure what to think about the newest revelation of Ranma's past. Genma went on, "He appeared on our doorstep one morning and we kept him, he was a foundling and we where bound to bring him up, so Nadoka and I raised him to be the heir to the school and never told a soul, and until the girl, Serephina, decides to tell him, Ranma won't know either."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Nabiki Tendo moved away from the door of her sister's hospital room as Genma finished speaking and Akane began to curse. So Ranma wasn't even a real Saotome to begin with... that would explain why he acted so different to Genma. She crossed the hall to where her other sister sat, twisting her hand's worriedly in her lap. "She's awake." Nabiki said simply as she leaned against the wall beside her sister's chair. Kasumi relaxed a little, relived that the damage to her little sister might not be permanent after all. "Do you think she's alright?" Kasumi asked softly.  
  
Nabiki smirked, "Yes, if her degrading use of the English and Japanese language is any indication, I would say that she is feeling better, if not sore."  
  
"Oh..." Kasumi said simply. She was a little disappointed that Ranma had done something like this to a member of her family after all this time but something at the back of her mind was telling her that there was something more to the story than what had been claimed by her middle sister and father. Kasumi let her gaze wonder to a near-by window. Many a time she'd seen Akane beat upon Ranma and her concern had grown as Ranma had seemed to sink into a depression much like her own. Hidden by a mask and unnoticed by the rest of the world. She could see that it would be very likely that Ranma had just had enough of it all. She was happy for him, he'd found a way to escape her family when she had yet to get out on her own.  
  
Her eye's flickered to Nabiki once more. She wore her stoic mercenary face as she leant against the wall deep in thought. Kasumi could almost see the gears going around in her head as she plotted a way to get back at Ranma, after all, blood was thicker than a fiancé's, Kasumi frowned. "Nabiki, please don't try to go after Ranma." Nabiki turned on her stunned. "Why Kasumi? After what he did to Akane he deserves anything he gets." Kasumi held back the urge to yell at her sister. "No Nabiki, he doesn't deserve to be tortured like he has been for the last three years." Nabiki raised an eyebrow. "Tortured?" she queried sarcastically.  
  
Kasumi looked at her hands, folded tightly in her lap to stop them from bunching into fists. "Nobody cared to look beyond face deep did they?" She sighed heavily and got to her feet. "Ranma was a tortured soul Nabiki. With all the battles and constant annoyances he was being pushed to the edge. Didn't you, the ever observant Nabiki, see that her was depressed, but was hiding it for our sakes?" Kasumi bit off her words before they became a full-blown rant. She could feel the tears behind her eyes and turned away from her sister. She walked down the hall and soon, out of the hospital, ignoring the shouts of Nabiki the whole time.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Well that's the end of the interlude, I don' t think I'll be putting anything else on the Tendos' up for a while so don't be waiting on anything.  
  
I'd also like to mention all those people who have reviewed to this story so far and I hope they'll continue to read.  
  
Cya ^__^\/ 


	4. Gateway to Hyrule

Ranma ½ / Legend of Zelda crossover  
  
God-born.  
  
Chapter 3: Gateway to Hyrule.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Ranma and Serephina where well outside the city before they stopped walking and Ranma set up camp for the night. The mountains where peaceful compared to the city, but that itself helped to heighten Ranma's apprehension as he blindly followed the girl that claimed to be his sister. He was half expecting his father or one of his other rivals to come after him, leaping out of bushes and sneaking up in the dead of night to destroy him while he slept. Serephina noticed his unease as they sat beside the campfire.  
  
"What's wrong Ranma?" she asked, moving closer to him and pushing a hank of dirty red hair out of her face. Ranma let himself slump slightly, "I just can't bring myself to believe that I'm totally free from my family." He sighed quietly. "I keep seeing things in the tree's around me, I see Ryoga and Shampoo, even my other fiancé's all coming after me to get me back or kill me." Serephina tsk'ed under her breath as she put an arm loosely around his shoulders. "It'll be alright now, if anyone comes after us we can work together against them, besides, the only other person who can get near us bears the same birth mark as we do."  
  
Ranma looked at her sharply. "Birthmark?" He asked, confused. Serephina nodded and pulled back the rags that covered her wrists. Under the black fabric was a bracer made of some kind of shimmering blue metal. She removed it carefully and held up her wrist for Ranma to see. There on her skin was a triangle, naturally imprinted. Inside the perfect shape was the picture of a bare tree and a heart. It seemed to flash as she took Ranma's arm and pulled off his normal bracers to turn his wrist toward her. It was totally free of any blemish or scar. Serephina frowned and waved her hand over it. When she was done Ranma was shocked to see an identical triangle, but his had a horse rearing in flames.  
  
Serephina smiled at his amazement, "Your parents must have heeded my advice and found a concealment charm, many a sorcerer has gone in search of the power these birthmarks represent." Her tone sounded strange, as if she where reading from a prophecy made for this exact moment. Now that he knew it was there Ranma could feel the slightest tingle of power under the surface of the mark. "What...does it mean?" Serephina sighed softly. "You...we are not human." She said carefully, Ranma continued to stare at her and she went on.  
  
"Sixteen years ago three goddess sisters gave birth to three children at the same time on the same day. When they tried to return to the divine realm with them the gatekeeper would not let them pass. Instead he cast them through space and time, hoping like the other god's, that their children would never find their way to each other's side." Serephina stopped speaking and took a shaking breath before she went on. "Ranma, you are one of those children, as am I. We share the same blood in our veins."  
  
Ranma took a moment to finally regain the use of speech. "So what about the third child? Our brother?" he asked and Serephina let the smallest of frowns slip onto her face. "He is the reason I have come after all this time." She started uneasily, "You see, he need's our help. Link was fighting a powerful creature, but he lost the battle. He lost everything to the creature that defeated him and by the time I worked out how to get to him, he was already broken in spirit and in body, so I came to find you."  
  
"So does link have the same birthmark?" Ranma asked, trying to deflect the talk away from battle, Serephina nodded, "Yes, he does but it's hidden from his sight. That was another thing the gatekeeper did to us, we weren't supposed to know we had them." Ranma let himself lean back on the grassy mound behind him and stared up at the stars. He felt Serephina's gaze on him for a moment then she got up and walked into the tree's at the edge of their clearing. Before she could get far she turned back to speak one last time. "Oh and Ranma, be ready to go back into Tokyo tomorrow, we need to get into the ruins under the city, that's the gateway to the river's of time." With that she left him alone by the fire and disappeared into the night. Although as Ranma drifted into the land's of sleep, he felt far from alone.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The next morning dawned bright and Ranma and Serephina made their way into the city once more on their way to the excavation sight, it was easy going until they reached the high walls that surrounded the entrance to the cave. They scaled the wall and crouched on the top like cats as they watched the archeologists scurry around busily. "How are we going to get in there, Sere?" Ranma asked, noting all the guards swarming around the compound.  
  
Serephina's expression was blank as her blue eyes swept over the site. "Do you have a way to sneak around invisibly in that martial art's style of yours, brother?" She asked. Ranma nodded in reply "There's a technique my...Mr. Saotome developed called the Umisenken. It's a stealth technique." Serephina smirked in a way that reminded Ranma of himself when he got excited about the prospect of a challenge, "We have an hour to get in there or the gate to Hyrule will be pulled beyond our grasp, do you think you could get through the tunnel network with that much time."  
  
Ranma gave her and identical smirk and slipped into the Umisenken, //Ready when you are.// He taunted. Serephina grinned and ever so quietly slid down the side of the wall and flitted behind a group of workbenches. As she peered over the top three shining items' caught her eye. "K'so!" the curse left her lips as her light fingers crawled over the bench top to retrieve the three large gems while the guard wasn't looking. They almost chimed at the close proximity to each other as she slipped them into a concealed bag tied amid her black rags.  
  
The Emerald, Ruby and Sapphire secured Serephina moved on toward the entrance of the caves and proceeded to descend into the depths of the earth, behind her she felt the slightest of energy ripples and knew that Ranma followed close by. They moved quickly down the passages until they came to a large underground cavern, but Ranma soon noticed that it wasn't really a cavern at all, it was a very large room. He kept his eyes on Serephina as she moved around the edge's of the room where the shadows were deep toward the other end of the white stone chamber. She'd just reached the podium when a shout went up behind them. They turned around to see the archeologists leaving. "Hey! Time for a break guys, we can't stay down here." One shouted. Ranma almost sighed with relief as all but one vanished, one last investigator of ancient relics sat at a work bench looking through a microscope.  
  
Serephina watched him for a moment before she reached over blindly and placed the gems she'd retrieved in their places in the front of the podium before she took out a ice blue ocarina and put it to her lips. A tune mixed with a commanding power rippled out over the temple of time and echoed of the walls in answer. The man in the corner looked up and gaped as he saw Serephina stand and face the wall behind the podium, still playing the powerful melody. The three gems on the alter glowed brightly in reaction to the song and lifted in the air.  
  
Then there came a grating sound. Behind the gems and before Serephina the wall was splitting in two to reveal a chamber beyond. It was lit with natural light despite the fact that they where far underground. Both Ranma and the man broke out of their song induced trance as the grating of stone stopped with a final bang and all was still. Serephina finished the song and let the ocarina fall as the man came up behind her. "HEY YOU!" He called louder than she would have liked, "WHO ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU HERE ON THIS PRIVATE PROPERTY? HOW DID YOU GET THOSE STONES?" As he yelled he moved forward to take them back but only found himself hitting something solid as Ranma stepped out of nowhere to grab him.  
  
"WHO ARE YOU?" he screamed, "LET ME GO!" Serephina used the workbenches as islands and made her way over to grab him by the front of his shirt and hoist him up until her face was in his. "Don't try to stop us from doing what we came to do Gaki!" She spat coldly, Ranma shuddered at the tone she used. "I will not tolerate upstarts like you trying to..." She trailed off abruptly as a commotion sounded from the entrance to the shaft. Letting go she turned and fled back to the door she'd opened. Ranma glared at the man once before he followed his sister.  
  
The room she had opened was as quiet, the temple of time still had the sound of the ocarina's song resonating off it's walls but the silence here was deafening. Serephina moved to the center where a new platform rose out of the ground in the shape of a hexagon. Ranma moved with her and stood beside her as she knelt to blow the dust from a smaller protrusion. The symbol of the triforce was revealed and Serephina stood, drawing the glittering sword from the sheath hidden by the rags draped over her back and held it out before her over the small pedestal. Ranma looked anxiously over his shoulder to see the guards getting closer in the pursuit of a smaller figure heading right for them.  
  
Serephina plunged the sword down into the slit and it clicked into place. A wall of blue light rose around the outer hexagon and then the inner, but not before the running figure had gotten inside. Serephina turned the sword in the stone and the blue light moved faster around them in a glowing whirlwind. The people outside could only watch as the glowing streams of time swirled and engulfed the three inside in a nimbus of power. Then with a flash brighter than the sun they where gone, and the sword along with them.  
  
~~~~~  
  
So there's the third chapter, look out for the next if you want to find out who the other time traveler is.  
  
Don't forget to review!  
  
Cya ^__^\/ 


	5. Broken Toys

Ranma ½ / Legend of Zelda crossover  
  
God-born.  
  
Chapter 4: Broken toys.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The blue light blasted down on the hexagonal platform in the temple of time. As it receded three figures could be made out standing on the platform around the master sword as it grated around on its own and came loose into Serephina's hand with a soft click. She let out a sigh and slid it back into the sheath with a hiss of metal. She turned around and opened her mouth to speak to Ranma when she noticed the third person standing in front of her brother. "Kasumi?" Ranma managed to stutter out while getting over his shock. "What the hell are you doing here?" he asked worriedly.  
  
Out of all the Tendos Kasumi was the only one Ranma really liked. She didn't yell at him or try beat him up like all the others did. Instead she would listen to what he had to say and always managed to comfort him when he needed it the most. But to see her here in another time and place looking like she'd runaway from home, Ranma was beginning to worry about her safety already. Serephina had let slip that this was a war torn country.  
  
"I...I ran away from my family and I didn't have anywhere else to go so I went looking for you but you went into the building site so I followed and couldn't go back so I followed you into the blue ring..." Ranma's eye twitched slightly, lucky for him Kasumi didn't see it, but Serephina did. "Look, Ranma, we can't send her back to your old home now, not until the next opportunity comes around in the lunar cycle to open the gate to her dimension. Time still flows but it's more complicated to move like that." Ranma slumped in defeat and Kasumi smiled hopefully. "So does that mean I can stay with you two?" she asked eagerly. Serephina nodded wearily. "Yes, you can stay, but you have to be very careful. The land of Hyrule is on the brink of destruction and if we don't help to stop it we will find ourselves saying goodbye to our past, present and future." She suddenly trailed off from her warning as a shadow detached itself from the base of a column and darted out to grab her tightly around her middle, sobbing quietly. Serephina was stunned for a moment before she pried the shadow off her and Ranma caught a glimpse of the person.  
  
He had dirty blonde hair that hadn't been washed in Kami knows how long and his face was streaked with old red tear tracks. His blue eyes looked up at them almost fearfully as he moved his deathly skinny frame as close to Serephina as he could get. His clothes, what had once been a green tunic, a white shirt and leggings no longer fit him as they hung off his bones. Ranma especially could see that the frightened teen had once been very fit, but now he had wasted away with illness and malnutrition. Kasumi was silently horrified by his condition, she'd seen many things living with Ranma and her family that would make a normal person toss their cookies, but this disturbed Kasumi more then an open wound ever could.  
  
Serephina knelt and put her arms around the quivering wreak. When she spoke it was softly, as not to alarm the person in her arms. "Ranma, I'd like you to meet your other sibling. This is Link and he is the reason why I came to find you in the first place." Link whimpered pitifully but forced himself to look up at the dark haired boy, a measure of calm returning to his wild eyes as Serephina whispered reassurances in his ear. "H... hello..." he stuttered quietly, returning his eye's to the floor. Ranma moved slowly and sat down on the ground close by. Link's head darted back into hiding behind Serephina's arms.  
  
"Hey Link, why are you hiding? Right now you and Sere are the only family I got, I would never hurt you." His careful assurance caused Link to look up again at him. "I...I know, you wouldn't." he said simply. "But it's not you I'm..." he trailed off, his expression was that of a dear caught in the headlights. Serephina suddenly let go of her brother and reached around her back for the clasp to the sheath strap. The master sword thunked neatly into her hand and she pulled it over her shoulder to hold out to Link. "Here Link, I think you should take this back, I have no need for it now." She reached around his wasted shoulders and attached the sword to his back.  
  
At the feel of the weight of steal on his back Link straightened a little. For the first time in days his mind was beginning to clear, and it was all because of the presence of the master sword back where it belonged. He held out a shaking hand with out saying a word and Serephina surrendered the blue ocarina. Link's gauntlets moved about on his hands as his thin fingers folded around the magical item. "I think," he spoke calmly, "that we should leave the temple now." He put the ocarina in a pouch on his belt and tried to stand up. Ranma and Kasumi rushed to help him when he threatened to fall. Serephina unfolded herself from the floor and brushed off her black rags, not that it made much difference.  
  
They made their way out into the temple proper. Ranma and Kasumi noticed that it was almost exactly like the one in their dimension except this one was empty of the archeological tools that had littered the floor of the one they'd left behind. They didn't bother to remove the gems on this side either. Serephina was quick to explain that the gate had to be left open for now, until Hyrule had been purged of the evil running rampant. Ranma's first look at the devastated world almost brought him to tears. From his dreams he'd seen glimpses of what it had once been but now it was like a fire had ripped through and destroyed all life in its path, leaving only the spirits and zombies of the people to linger in purgatory until they where freed.  
  
Link , Kasumi and Serephina all looked sad but they made no move toward the screams of the lost, instead they where forced to plow on away from the rotting city that had greeted them upon leaving the temple of time. The sound of running water reached Ranma's ears as the empty howl of the wind began to fade. It was easily found as they crossed using pieces of the drawbridge that had fallen into the moat. Link refused to go near the water, he was afraid of it, so Ranma ended up carrying him across. On the other side, it was much lighter than in the dead city. The clouds didn't gather to block out the sun and the air was still in comparison to the howling winds behind.  
  
A horse grazed in the field, the moment it noticed Link the mare came running to nuzzle his side. Ranma put him down and the blonde teen went straight to the horse. "What's wrong Epona?" Serephina muttered, surprising all of them. They watched as she looked over at the ranch on the hill not far away. Link's expression showed fear and worry that was mirrored in the face of his sister. "Epona usually g...g...goes b...b...back unless she's c...called." Serephina nodded in agreement while Ranma and Kasumi settled for being confused. "What's going on now?" Ranma asked. Serephina and Link looked at the pair.  
  
"We have our first problem to deal with Ranma. You up for a fight?" She needn't have asked the question, Ranma's eyes lit up at the prospect of going into battle. Fighting was his life. Serephina laughed and helped Link up onto Epona. "Kasumi, I want you to ride double with Link on the way there, Ranma and I will run until we can secure horses for ourselves." Link looked nervous as Kasumi came up and hoisted herself into the saddle behind him. Panic flickered in his blue eyes for a second before he settled down.  
  
They set off at a fast pace toward Lon-Lon ranch  
  
~~~~~  
  
Heh, well that's it for now. Sorry the chapter is a bit short but it's a good place to leave off for now. (Its not like I can write now anyway, I was just watching the episode of transformers armada where Optimus prime gets turned into space dust while trying to stop the Decepticon's from blowing up earth, I'M STILL CRYING ABOUT IT.)  
  
Oh and another thing...Link's condition will be explained later in the story so for now keep your hair on.  
  
Don't forget to review.  
  
Cya ^__^\/ 


	6. Ranch Massacre

Ranma ½ / Legend of Zelda crossover  
  
God-born.  
  
Chapter 5: Ranch Massacre.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The sight that awaited them at the ranch was nothing less than terrifying to the four. The buildings and stables where burnt to the ground leaving nothing but ash and crumbled remains of bones where there had once been people and horses. Kasumi was pale and refused to enter the ranch, Link found himself agreeing and stayed with her as Ranma and Serephina ventured further on their own. The destruction was almost heart wrenching. Ranma watched as Serephina bent low over one of the bodies. It was a young woman. What little of her hair remained was red and charred. Her cold body was bruised and beaten and her clothes lay singed beside her on the ground. Serephina sniffed in disgust and pulled a layer of rags over her head in order to lay it over the body.  
  
"It's shameful how such a beautiful race of people can go down the tubes all because of one corrupted outsider." Ranma nodded his agreement silently, but looked up when he heard a noise beyond the surrounding black remains. An evil little wheeze of a laugh sounded from the direction of the still intact horse coral. A weak looking, hunched man was standing before the coral, his eye's burnt with the light of a sinister power that didn't belong to him, it seemed more like he was being consumed.  
  
"Oh you are to late to save anyone little hero's." The small man cackled. "They're all dead and now no one will stop me from taking over the ranch for my great master Ganondorf, no one!" Serephina stood and scanned the ground around them before she began to run for clear ground.  
  
"Ranma get to clear ground now!" he obeyed the order without a second thought and not a moment to soon as the ground began to explode. Bones and dust gathered together and became whole skeletons again. Levering themselves out of the ground they made wild lunges for Ranma and Serephina's feet. Intending to drag them back into the earth with them. Ranma kicked a few away and stood on the clear ground with Serephina to watch. The reanimated skeletons limped toward them. Serephina looked at the hunched man.  
  
"Ingo." The name flowed into her mind and she could suddenly see into the mans mind. It was dark and clouded, burning with a power it wasn't ready for and couldn't control. Not a thought ran through the black wasteland, instead there was a single driving command set there by his master not to long ago. 'Kill the hero of time and destroy all he touches.' Her fists clenched and she found herself moving toward Ingo. The former farm hand never noticed her advancing as he stood by the horse coral, chuckling morbidly. A hand shot out of the ground by her right foot. Serephina kicked it away with surprising strength and moved on. More body's blocked her path but she didn't let up. Ranma soon joined her fighting the hordes of bone's, scattering them to the wind.  
  
They waded through the mindless slaves and crashed out of their midst to find that Ingo had retreated to the coral. No corpses raised on the other side of the fence. Ranma looked at Serephina who nodded back as she began to climb the bars. Ranma waited until she'd reached the top before he followed her over with a single leap. On the other side though they found a surprise waiting for them. People that resembled bandit's surrounded them, each directing a bow right at their hearts. Ranma slid into a defensive stance as Serephina eyed the men carefully.  
  
"Oh what do we have here?" A dirty human separated from the rest of the group and walked right up to the red headed girl. Serephina glared at him briefly before her eyes flicked away, not once letting up on her scanning. "I do believe that she's a human, or maybe she's one of those Gerudo ladies that live in the valley." He grinned lecherously. Ranma growled, he didn't like these men, they reminded him of the thugs that lurked in alleys and lived off the weak.  
  
"Leave her alone, baka!" He practically spat at the man that had been leering at his sister. The human's suddenly had their eyes on him. Ranma tried not to shift around as the man moved closer.  
  
"Oh and why do you insist on being a pain when you to are a human. You know, you will be shunned in this world unless you join with the king Ganondorf." Ranma's glare matched the one that had been on Serephina's face.  
  
"Unlike you lot I belong here." Ranma said coolly. "I don't need to follow an evil king to be accepted in Hyrule. Besides, what you are doing is wrong. I find no honor in joining with a bunch of no good creatures like you." Bowstrings tensed as their apparent leader growled and made to punch Ranma, but the blow never found its target. The moment he saw the man draw back is arm Ranma had disappeared, displaying speed unrivaled by anything that the men had ever seen. He appeared behind the man who tried to punch him and elbowed him hard in the back, making him double over forward in shock and pain. The bowmen began to fire at the two within the half circle they formed.  
  
"KATCHU TENSHIN AMAGURIKEN! REVISED!" Ranma yelled out the modified amazon technique and his hands blurred as he caught the arrows by the shafts only inches from his face. Serephina had ducked at the last second and charged into the nearest lot of men, easily taking a bow and quiver before she returned to Ranma's side, firing arrow's in rapid succession as Ranma prepared a ki blast and released it on the humans. The men finally found the sense to back off and let up their attack. In the short break Serephina had the time to count her shots. Six of the bandits had been killed by her arrows, while another three had been partially disintegrated by the force of Ranma's 'Mako Takabisha' blast.  
  
"Why are you in Hyrule?" Serephina demanded as she found her voice. Her steal like gaze zeroed in on the leader of the rag tag bunch. He shook almost imperceptibly and glanced away over her shoulder to where the dead beyond the fence now gathered in their attempt to scale the iron spikes. He shuddered visibly and averted his eyes to the ground.  
  
"Hey, look lady," he started roughly, lacking his former harshness. "We do what we do to survive. Since we got here we haven't been treated very well and according to the big cheese we need to get this sword or something to get back to earth." The siblings looked at him with mistrust as they weighed the possibilities of the brigand's words having some truth.  
  
"Does the sword have a name?" Serephina asked after a moment. The bandit human nodded.  
  
"Yes, Ganondork called it the master sword, or something like that." Serephina's eyes went wide very suddenly as he spoke and tears surfaced as she bit her lip to repress the laughter that threatened to burst from her throat. The bow in her hands shook and clattered to the ground as she soon followed her weapon as she began to cackle uncontrollably. Everyone else, including Ranma, just stared as she laughed, unable to think of anything they could do to snap her out of it. Eventually she calmed down enough to breathe again and got to her feet. Her breath hitching as the last few giggles escaped.  
  
"I can tell you right now that it would be a mistake to take the Master Sword from its current owner and give it to Ganondork." She chuckled again briefly. "First of all, he doesn't know how to send you back and secondly the gate to earth closed barely an hour ago and won't reopen for a few month's at least." The men's reaction ranged from shock to numb acceptance. They looked lost and the siblings felt a twinge of sympathy for them, but the fragile cease-fire was interrupted when a dark voice came from the center of the compound.  
  
"Oh, someone is trying to take away Ingo's power, naughty, naughty." The hunched over man radiated shadows as he twisted his hands together. Power burst from his body, flowing around the humans and sinking through the bars of the fence to combine with the dead piling on the other side. "Naughty girls and boys must be punished for trying to take away Ingo's power..." Ingo fell flat on his face and began to rot at an accelerated rate. Not that anyone noticed. They where to busy looking at the single giant monster of bone that had taken the place of the masses of the dead.  
  
"Holy shit!" one of the men swore violently as he brought up his bow, and tried to fire but his hands would not steady and the arrows fell from his fingers. The bone giant turned its empty eyes toward the human's as its master's last command echoed through its artificial consciousness.  
  
'Destroy the humans'  
  
It took a lumbering step toward the small figures that stood transfixed, smashing the fence of the coral without so much as a glance to see what the tug on its foot had been. The sound of screaming metal brought the off- worlders to their senses. They scattered in all directions to escape the monster, but Serephina and Ranma remained to stand their ground.  
  
"What the hell is that thing Sere?" Ranma asked, thumbing in the direction of the skeletal monster. Serephina looked it up and down but didn't say a word as she searched for a weak point. She took up her bow carefully and notched an arrow before she shot right at the thing's head. The arrow lodged in an eye socket and she grabbed Ranma, dragging him away to the other side of the coral, sidestepping Ingo's dead body.  
  
"Sere! What are you doing?" Ranma all but shouted and Serephina turned to him with a feral grin, her iron grip never budging from the martial artist's wrist. She forced him to leap the fence and put her back to it before there was an incredible explosion barely a few seconds later. Ranma peered around to look as a rain of fine dust carpeted the brown grass. There was no sign of the giant skeleton had been there. He looked back at Serephina, an eyebrow raised.  
  
"What?" she asked indignantly, fiddling absently with her braid. "I just attached a bomb to the arrow, that was all." Ranma sighed and shook his head sadly. There goes his hope's of things remaining relatively normal...  
  
~~~~~  
  
So there ya go, chapter 5 all over and done with. Just a note though, Serephina was a street rat in her world, but she was very resourceful. The small bombs in her arsenal where developed while she was looking for Ranma after she'd witnessed the Happo Dakarin technique Happosai uses. (ya know...the little firecrackers) The major difference being that these little babies pack one hell of a punch.  
  
Well don't forget to review.  
  
Cya ^__^\/ 


	7. Malon's Secret

Ranma ½ / Legend of Zelda crossover  
  
God-born.  
  
Chapter 6: Malon's secret.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Link and Kasumi had waited outside the ranch the whole time. Listening to the shouts and explosions that came from within. The largest explosion had rung past the earthen walls and rocked them off their feet before the two missing from their number emerged from the ranch. Serephina was grinning like an idiot while Ranma followed behind her, shoulders slumped as he told himself over and over again that Serephina could be as bad as Happosai.  
  
"Oh my, what happened in there?" Kasumi spoke first as the two approached. Serephina shrugged.  
  
"Nothing Kasumi. We just ran into a bit of opposition so I blew it up." Ranma sidled away from her.  
  
"You didn't just blow it up, you turned it to dust! Even the Happo Dakarin weren't that powerful." Serephina grinned at him and waved off the comment.  
  
"Hey, What else would you expect? My world was more technologically advanced than yours. I picked up a few things from people I met." Link and Kasumi couldn't do anything as the pair began to squabble like children. Eventually Link had had enough and decided to check out what was left in the ranch. Kasumi tagged along. A fine white powder covered the ground, blotting out the smell that had assaulted them when they'd tried to enter before. To Kasumi's eye, she could tell that this place had once been very peaceful and beautiful. Now it resembled a white wasteland.  
  
Link got down off Epona and helped Kasumi before he wandered off toward a far corner of the field. He found the remains of the storage tower and began to wonder as he quietly made his way through the wreckage to the far corner where there had once been a tiny tunnel to a secret room, embedded into the rock that surrounded the ranch, Malon's secret place. The tunnel entrance had been blown away and now it opened out. In the light from the outside a set of stable doors was revealed. Link moved up to them and grabbed a handle in an attempt to open them however in his current state he couldn't do it on his own. Kasumi stumbled across the wreckage and took the handle on the other door, heaving as hard as she could. The door's creaked open slowly and link stopped pulling to pear inside the darkness.  
  
When Kasumi saw that it was to dark to see she pulled out a flashlight from her backpack. She'd taken everything into consideration when she'd packed up her things and left the Tendo household to find Ranma and Serephina. Link glanced at her gratefully before he moved into the room. The smell of horses and hay filled the still air as they moved toward the back of the room. A soft wicker sounded from the far wall and in a flash Kasumi's torch was directed at the source of the noise.  
  
Two horses stood in makeshift stalls, shifting nervously as they watched the two intruders. One was a huge black stallion that had powerful muscles running under a shining coat. Its mane was flicked over its eyes like a red stain. Link was reluctant to go closer to it as he recognized the breed. Gerudo stallion's weren't a very comforting sight, especially when the one person you fear most rides one that looks almost exactly the same. The other horse was a tall, fine boned white mare. Its mane shimmered ice blue as Kasumi's torch passed over it. Kasumi giggled delightedly as she approached it and reached out a hand to pet its long nose.  
  
"Oh she's beautiful!" She gasped quietly as she opened the stall. The mare docilely accepted her attention without any fuss. Then Ranma and Serephina arrived, the pair had finally stopped bickering and had tracked Kasumi and Link to the secret stables. The horses reacted as they entered, both the stallion and the mare inspecting the newcomers with a critical air before the mare moved out of the open stall and bumped its long nose into Serephina's chest insistently. Serephina was dumbfounded, the mare bumped her again and peered at her with eye's that said, 'Well, are you going to pet me or not lady?' Serephina snorted and ruffled her mane. "Well, how did you find these two Link?" Serephina directed the question to her brother.  
  
Link shrugged and looked down, "There used to be a hole in the wall of the tower that lead to a secret room that belonged to the ranch owners daughter. I thought someone might have hidden here... She must have created the extra stable after I went to sleep." His voice was timid and he looked pale and sick, but he was in much better spirits then he had been when they'd found him in the Temple of Time. Serephina looked at the horses speculatively. "How about we take these horses with us when we leave?" She put the idea past the others. "Cause there's no way in the nine hells that I am going to run all the way around Hyrule the whole time I'm here." A faint smile crossed Link's face at the free use of an unusual cuss.  
  
Link was just about to nod then the stallion suddenly reared and broke through the wood of its stall with a heavy kick. Link dove into a corner, the sight of it too much for him. Serephina stepped back behind the mare and Kasumi ran to where Link was huddled. Ranma however went straight for the stallion; dodging its flailing hooves he reached up and grabbed its halter. Then it was like it had never been wild at all. It just stood there as quiet as a mouse. Serephina's eyebrows shot up. "Well I think that was a yes." She said sarcastically, glaring at the huge black animal. About then it didn't seem so big anymore, it shifted its head behind Ranma who laughed.  
  
In the corner Kasumi was crouched beside Link's huddled green clad form. "Its over now Link, Ranma caught the horse." She reached out a hand and winced and the elfin teen flinched away from it. What ever had happened to Link had indefinitely been traumatic if he was acting like this. She remembered as much from the psychology books' she'd borrowed from Dr Tofu over the years. She reached out to Link again, whispering soothingly to him and this time he accepted the hand on his shoulder. "Come on now Link, I think its time that we should leave, the stallion isn't going to go wild again." Link slowly came out of his shell and nodded. Kasumi pulled him to his feet and was surprised to feel how light Link actually was. 'Well have to do something about that!' the young woman though fiercely.  
  
Still with the horses Serephina and Ranma watched as Kasumi led the broken hero out of the stable. They looked at each other with a look in their eyes that would have made anyone watching run in fear. "Are you thinking..." Serephina started, "...what I'm thinking?" Ranma finished. "It's matchmaker time!" They said together, not unlike the useless panda and Soun. They blinked, looked at each other... then burst out into helpless laughter.  
  
Behind them to horses blinked as their new masters started making strange noises.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Bah! This is a real short chappie, humph! Oh well I'll write a bit more next time to make up for it.  
  
Don't forget to review!  
  
Cya ^__^\/ 


	8. Past lives and fighting old foes

Ranma ½ / Legend of Zelda crossover  
  
God-born.  
  
Chapter 7: Past lives and fighting old foes.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The view of Hyrule field from horseback didn't look as dank as the dead city or the ranch they'd left behind. It was easy going for the four, Din's eye still shone over them, its light protecting them from some of the dangers that would have already taken the disorganized group by surprise had it been the moon that shone her light. Ranma rode ahead of the others on his own, still trying to get the hang of directing the big stallion that had taken a liking to him back in the hidden stable. So far all he'd managed was to zigzag across the other's path multiple times with all the grace of a certain drunken panda. Which really wasn't a lot at all.  
  
He was thrown off into a tree for the fifth time when he finally caught wind of Kasumi's giggles. He gave her a dirty look and swung himself back on to the stallion's back, this time managing to stay on. Disgruntled, he didn't pay attention to what he was doing; flawlessly he turned the black horse and rode off toward the gates of the lake in the distance without so much as a hitch. Kasumi giggled again, she was riding double on the white mare with Serephina. Beside them on Epona Link had a slightly glazed look in his eyes as he smirked at Ranma's back. He looked over the martial artists head at the entry to the lakeside. He shuddered with barely repressed fear that he thought went unnoticed by the girls chatting nearby.  
  
Water had been the cause of his problems, the creature... no Morpha, scared him to his very soul. It had taken more than Navi from him the day he'd faced it. The fairy had been unable to help him at all except for the spell that had inevitably saved his life at the price of his own. The master sword had been cast aside before he could use it, like a wooden toy by the steal like tentacles that had broken more than just his will to live...  
  
Serephina and Kasumi watched out of the corner of their eyes as Link slumped forward, lost in his own tortured thoughts. Serephina turned her head to the side and let one blue eye catch Kasumi's brown one's. They both had the same suspicions as to what had occurred to make the hero of time like this, but neither wanted to voice their theory for fear that it might just be correct. The rest of the ride was spent in silence as they caught up with Ranma and crossed into the area of the lake where their first enemy to face together waited underneath the water, waiting for the hero who its master told him to destroy.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Soooo..." Ranma lay on the grass a little way from the fire that they'd built near one of the cliff's that surrounded the dried up lake. Link had refused to let them go near the water so they'd set up camp by the entrance to Hyrule field. Kasumi had been thinking of everything when she'd packed up and left her home behind back in the human world. Her mother had taken her and her sister's camping all over Japan before she'd died, so the eldest Tendo knew as much as Ranma when it came to living in the wilderness. The food she'd forced them all to eat was testament to that at least. "What was it like in the world you come from Sere?"  
  
The black clad street rat looked over from where she was brushing down the horses with a brush she'd nicked from the ranch. Her hand faltered when she heard Ranma's question. She didn't turn around either when she felt Kasumi and Link's attention turn to her as well. It looked like she wasn't going to speak when she resumed brushing her mare. Then not turning around she spoke. "In my world there was a war, the war sent hundreds of children to orphanages and on to the streets. I myself was in an orphanage until it was shut down because of a lack of money to keep it running, I was only six at the time." Her voice was strained, but she continued nonetheless.  
  
"Basically, my world was hell to grow up in. The adults fought day and night for what felt like years before they began to drop bombs, wiping out whole cities of people cold-heartedly. Then once they'd all shot each other us kids reemerged. All of us had been hiding, learning how to fight and spy to keep one step ahead of the adults the whole time, there wasn't many of us left, the whole human population of my world was nearly dead." The other three began to realize just how tough she'd had it. Serephina finally finished brushing her mare and moved on to Epona, needing something to keep her hands busy as she spoke.  
  
"For a while the kids worked together with some of the remaining adults to put things back together but then all hell broke loose again. You see, we had practically returned to a medieval era, most technology was destroyed but some remained and some of the gangs had repaired it and tried to take control of the rest of them few knew how to develop new ones and if they did they hid away from the others so they wouldn't be used." Ranma sat up and looked right at Serephina.  
  
"Sere, back at the ranch you used a bomb on the skeleton thingy and you said that your world had been more advanced, I'm guessing you must have been one of the developers the gangs went after weren't you." Serephina gave up on trying to brush the horses and dropped the brush into a saddlebag before she flopped to the ground and lay looking up at the stars like Ranma had been a moment ago.  
  
"Yeah." She said wearily, "I was... I was running away from a gang when I came across the temple of time in my world, it was on the side of a really steep cliff face by the ocean and was half flooded by the rising tide for most of the day. I lived there for god knows how long before I read the inscription on the alter and figured out that there was another door beyond it. I spent a while looking for the three gems after that, you wouldn't believe what I had to go through to get them." A faint smile crossed her face while she remembered some fond memory but didn't let on about what it was. "So then once I had all the stones I put them on the alter, but nothing happened, so I just rigged up my leftover C4 an blew the door to smithereens and scared Link out of his skin." Ranma looked over at Link and saw him scowling at their sister. He hid a smile of his own and almost choked, Link swung his glare on him and Ranma quickly looked away.  
  
"How did you scare him if he was supposed to be here?" Kasumi asked in a confused tone. Serephina had the hint of a frown on her formerly smiling face.  
  
"I tried to go back to the past." Link spoke up in a soft and deadly tone, the most emotion that either Ranma or Kasumi had seen from him since their arrival, other than depressed or frightened. "I wanted to see if a friend of mine might have survived there..." He trailed off briefly and his eyes went distant before he shook himself back to the present. "But instead he master sword took me to a different place and the door of time was shut, the master sword wouldn't let me go back right away so I sat around..." The others could tell that this wasn't a whole truth. "Then one day the door gets blasted in like it had had a dozen bombs lit outside and there she is, laughing I might add." He glared at Serephina again who had sat up with a frown.  
  
"At least I hadn't been trying to hide! How do you hide in a round room anyway, not to mention if I hadn't blown in the door I would have never gotten to you in time to fix you up!" Her tone had been defensive, as she'd all but yelled. Link turned sullen as he was reminded that she'd been the one to take care of him after what Morpha...  
  
When it looked like Link wasn't going to say anything else Serephina continued with her story. "Anyway, while I'd been checking him over I found the birth mark and put the story behind our dreams and the legends together. Link wouldn't tell me why he'd been trying to get back to the past, but I worked out how to get us back to Hyrule and went on to find you Ranma, after that...you know the rest." Ranma nodded and lay back again, looking up at the stars, none of them looked like the constellations back on earth. Ranma guessed that Hyrule wasn't just an alternate world, more like a different time and place entirely. No one else spoke that night as three of the four settled down to sleep. Link stayed up to watch the water, unable to sleep knowing that 'It' was so close.  
  
He wouldn't let it get him this time.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The next morning Din's eye woke them as it rose in the east, lighting up the clear sky with pinks and gold's. The sleepers awoke and set about getting ready for the day. Ranma and Kasumi where looking forward to the new adventure they faced while Link was refusing to move one inch closer to the water. Eventually Serephina took the hero aside.  
  
"Your going to have to face it some time Link." She said in a low voice. Link looked back at her with a dear in the headlights expression written all over his face.  
  
"How..." he stuttered, Serephina looked him in the eye.  
  
"I guessed." She said flatly, "I've seen things like this before and now is definitely not the time to break down. You need to get over this or you are never going to be able to get all this shit over and done with." Link looked ready to cry.  
  
"I can't..." he whispered pleadingly, "It killed Navi! I don't want to face it alone." Serephina sighed.  
  
"You won't be alone this time you bum." She rebuked him mildly. "If it gets to close we can always find a way to freeze it, Ranma mentioned a technique he learned named the soul of ice or something and I have my ice bombs." Link still didn't look consoled at all. He opened his mouth to protest again but Serephina covered it before a sound could escape. "Don't ignore my advice Link, I'm serious. Face you fears and break them, not yourself!" with that she let go and turned to grab a rope off the mare's saddle and slung it over her shoulders to conceal it amid the rags. Link reached around and put a hand on the hilt of the Master Sword holding it tight over his shoulder for comfort. This time he really didn't have a choice, he resigned himself for another loss as Serephina and the others dragged him to the water at the base of the island. As the water closed around his feet his fear reared its head and the hero of time froze.  
  
"I don't want to go." He said aloud. Serephina looked at him, her hard look fading. She turned to Ranma then.  
  
"Ranma," she started, "do you know anyway to get rid of the water?" Ranma thought hard for a moment then his face split into a grin at the prospect of a challenge.  
  
"Yup! Take a step back!" Kasumi, Link and Serephina wisely moved away as Ranma waded into the water and began to summon his extensive battle aura. Around him the water began to boil and soon enough it had evaporated completely. Kasumi applauded the trick while Ranma grinned lopsidedly and gave a mock bow. "Is that enough for you?" he asked, Serephina nodded and promptly began to drag Link inside.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Morpha's chamber was eerily quiet to Link. The pool of water remained still as he pulled himself out of Serephina's grasp and quickly went to stand in a corner of the room away from the spikes that lined the walls. He looked further down the platform and saw a long dried smear of blood. The Hyilian shuddered in fear as his eyes darted around, watching the surface of the water. Ranma jumped out onto the closest platform that was raised out of the water. "I don't see anything." He muttered, scanning the room for a Ki signature. Serephina narrowed her eyes and looked down at the water, taking note of how Link avoided it.  
  
"Ranma, have you checked the water?" she asked. Ranma looked at her then down at the still blue pool in time to see a large transparent liquid tentacle blast out from below the surface and try to grab him.  
  
"Whoa!" Ranma leapt out of the way of the tentacle and gaped openly, "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" he yelled as it sluiced over the podium's surface when the aquatic limb fell apart.  
  
"It's Morpha." Link's petrified voice whispered somewhere to Ranma's right. "It controls the water, don't let it grab hold of you or you'll never get free." A tentacle reached out of the center again and this time a small spherical, unidentified organism, floated up inside it. Ranma guessed it was trying to see where he'd gone. The martial artist gaped stupidly.  
  
"That looks like something Akane cooked." He said finally. He was ready to move again when another tentacle popped out of the water suddenly and grabbed him. He hadn't even sensed it coming! Link was shouting something in the background as Ranma fought the grip it had on him when he felt it...  
  
"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Serephina yelled breaking Ranma's daze, a small plonk sounded in the wake of her yell. For what seemed like forever nothing happened, then the water exploded. It shot out of the center like a fountain freezing into an icicle before it could fall back to the rapidly cooling pond. The tentacle around the pigtailed martial artist seized up and went as cold as the soul of ice before a sword came out of nowhere and smashed it to pieces around him. Ranma fell onto his back and looked up to see Link standing over him, radiating pure hatred as he glared at the amoeba inside the great icicle. Ranma got the feeling then that now would be a good time to hide as Link gripped the Master Sword tighter and leapt forward. Ranma was impressed; Link could be a really powerful martial artist if only he'd had a bit of training.  
  
His train of thought was put aside for a second though as he saw Link land beside the rapidly melting ice. Link was faltering slightly now that he was so close to the creature he'd sworn to avoid after the first time he'd lost to it. A memory of a bright fairy floating beside him and what it had tried to do to Ranma and himself brought back the fury he'd felt moments before. The Master Sword arced around and cleaved through the ice as though it was butter and split the amoeba cleanly in half. A small voice that definitely wasn't human screamed out in pain as the nucleus pulsed and exploded outwards sending shards of ice flying, embedding into the walls.  
  
When the light of the explosion finally faded Ranma got to his feet and joined Serephina and Kasumi in staring at the hero as he stared at his own hand's in disbelief. A soft ringing sound resonated around the empty chamber as Link glanced over to see his companions' smiles. Serephina's being the brightest of them all. "I...I did it." He gasped. Very slowly his lips twitched upward into a smile of his own, he began to chuckle, something that quickly turned into a laugh of pure relief. The newfound smile never leaving his face as he reveled in the unexpected victory. In his haze a single thought ran though his mind.  
  
'This is much better than facing these monsters alone.'  
  
~~~~~  
  
O_o Oh jeeze! Eight pages! Have you guessed what Morpha did to Link yet? If you haven't guessed it then you'll have to look harder because I really don't feel like telling yet. Everything will get told when Link faces Ganondorf for the last time.  
  
Don't forget to review!  
  
Cya ^__^\/ 


	9. Nayru’s daughter

(A/N: he he, Thanks to anyone who reviewed to the previous chapters all your encouragement is very much appreciated. One reviewer asked what happened to Ranma's curse. I mentioned in the first chapter that I wasn't going to make it so he had the curse; while he was at Jusenkyo he landed between the spring of drowned girl and another spring, so he wasn't cursed. Serephina originally was going to represent his girl side but I decided to make Ranko appear somewhere in Hyrule for Ranma later. I hope that answers your question Deus-ex-Machina. ^__^\/)  
  
Ranma ½ / Legend of Zelda crossover  
  
God-born.  
  
Chapter 8: Nayru's daughter.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The four stepped into the blue light of the portal and found themselves in the rather empty chamber of sages. Link stood on one point of the large platform shaped as a triforce, to his right was Serephina standing on another point while Ranma stood on the last remaining one. Kasumi was left to stand on the place between them in the center of the golden triangles. It took a moment to realize that they where each standing on the part that corresponded with their birthmarks. Serephina had a small knowing smile on her face as the blue platform with the insignia of the water temple glowed and the form of a zora emerged. When she was completely visible Princess Ruto opened her eyes and blinked in confusion. "How come there are four of you and who are those girls?!" The aquatic princess demanded of Link. The blonde scratched the back of his head in a very Ranma like, way. The hero took note that Ruto hadn't noticed his physical condition yet either.  
  
"Ah, Ruto, I'd like you to meet my brother Ranma and my sister Serephina and their friend Kasumi." He guessed that a last name would just confuse the Zora further so he conveniently forgot them. "They helped me with the monster in the water temple." He shuddered unconsciously, still not quite ready to forget the incident despite his triumph over Morpha. Ruto didn't look too happy about them being there.  
  
"You're the Hero of Time!" She all but shrieked, "You're not supposed to have help from anyone but the sages! They're going to take you away from me and I probably won't be able to marry you then!" At this wail Ranma raised an eyebrow. Link put his head in his hands and gripped his blonde hair like he wanted to rip it out.  
  
"Yup!" Ranma said nonchalantly, "We are definitely related." Ranma grinned at Link's curious expression. "Let me guess, She likes you and roped you into some engagement." Ranma hit the proverbial nail on the head, Link nodded and Ranma laughed. "If you think that's bad try living with two hundred fiancés that have a habit of beating, poisoning you and generally just creeping you out when they turn out to be a different species or something like that." Link looked disbelieving.  
  
"Serious?" He asked his eyes wide. Ranma nodded, as did Kasumi.  
  
"Trust me, you get used to it." Kasumi giggled before they heard someone clearing their throat in an angry attempt to get their attention. They all looked back at Ruto and saw her stand with her arms crossed and a seriously peeved expression on her face. "She reminds me of Akane." Ranma muttered under his breath, Kasumi caught the comment and stifled another giggle. Ruto glared at all of them.  
  
"If I didn't need to get my people out of the ice I'd refuse to help you until you got rid of them Link, but I don't have any choice so just take the medallion and go away." Ruto thrust the blue object at Link and turned her back on them. Link shrugged at her behavior and pocketed the medallion before they where transported away.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Their landing on the warp pad on the island was far from graceful. They dropped out of the sky and landed in a heap on the gray stone platform. Groaning Ranma worked his way out of the mess of limbs and began to pull the other's apart. "Owwwww!" Serephina whined holding her head in both hands gingerly. "That little smelly bitch!" she cussed, "That brat didn't need to drop me on my head!" Ranma picked her up and set her on her feet beside Kasumi.  
  
"Quit complaining about it Sere." Ranma drawled. "It wasn't that bad, it's only bruised, that'll go away soon enough." Serephina 'humphed' and turned around to find herself nose to nose with a strange guy wearing a cloth mask and turban with blond tufts sticking out over his red eyes. Serephina froze as she caught the red gaze.  
  
"Holy shit you scared me!" She exclaimed loudly and the guy jumped back. "Who are you?" He asked in a quiet voice. Serephina raised her eyebrows and looked over at Link who looked as if he wanted to laugh again. Serephina stepped back from the other blonde and reached out a hand to shake. "The names Serephina." She said brightly, "Those two over there are my brothers." The stranger eyed the hand.  
  
"I am known as sheik, last of the Sheikah." He took her hand in a strong grasp but quickly pulled it back when the back of his glove began to glow golden. He watched in apparent fear as a golden triangle appeared there and abruptly disappeared from the back of his hand. The glow reappeared on Serephina's wrist and they could only watch in amazement as it flashed brightly and in the split second they'd all been blinded Serephina had been transformed from the dirty black clad street rat into a totally different thing altogether. Her hair shone fiery red from its braided rope, a tight blue turtleneck sleeveless shirt had replaced the rags she'd worn with a zip up the front, it stopped short leaving her belly exposed. Blue and gold harem pants hung low on her hips while thin gold chains hung over the blue material. Sturdy little slippers like Ranma's replaced the shoes she'd been wearing previously and gold fingerless gloves that ran up to her elbows each had embroidered blue copies of her birthmark on the wrists, palm and back of the hand.  
  
"Cool!" was all Serephina said as Sheik glowed and split into two people. One of the people looked like Sheik while the other was a girl with mid length, loose blonde hair and blue eyes clad in a pink dress. She looked frightened beyond belief as a boom of clouds above announced the arrival of someone else.  
  
"So you finally show yourself, Princess Zelda." An evil undertone told the three new arrivals that this was the bad guy, Ganondorf. His voice dripped with malice as a crystal appeared around the exposed princess. "At last I will have the triforce of wisdom, you have failed Hero of Time!" Link looked alarmed as the crystallized royal vanished through and purple magic portal. As soon as she was gone the sky cleared again but Ganondorf's voice rang out. "If you want the princess back you'll have to come for her in my tower." The final message delivered the man laughed evilly and the voice was gone.  
  
Everyone stood frozen in shock or, in Kasumi and Ranma's case, confusion for what felt like forever afterward. Eventually a sweat dropping Ranma broke the silence. "What the hell just happened?" he asked weakly. Kasumi shrugged while Link just looked stricken. They turned to ask Serephina for her opinion only to find her standing in front of the still frozen Sheik. He hadn't moved once since he'd shaken hands with Serephina and ejected another body. The girl in blue waved a hand over his face.  
  
"Hello......... Anyone in there?" Serephina asked as she poked Sheik's shoulder none to gently. "Are you going to talk to me and move or do you want to stand there staring at thin air all day, shadow boy?" The sheikah jumped violently when he heard her nearly yelling right by his ear.  
  
"Ah, the princess! Where did she go? Impa is going to kill me." He muttered the latter part. Serephina's face was screwed up in a cute look of total confusion.  
  
"You're worried about the girl that was taken by the dork in the clouds?" Serephina asked, tilting her head to one side. Sheik looked like he didn't know weather to laugh or look horrified. In the background Serephina could hear Ranma snickering and she span around, suddenly ignoring Sheik. "Don't even think about it Ranma, I don't like him that way!" It was Ranma's turn to look shocked.  
  
"Damn, I forgot the connection!" Ranma cursed and began to sulk. He remembered having Serephina speak to him through his mind that day when he'd thrown Akane out the window. Serephina rolled her eyes in an exasperated gesture.  
  
"I am soooo going to pretend I don't know where this is going!"  
  
~~~~~  
  
So that's the end of that chapter. Serephina now has the triforce of wisdom but since no one has been told about them yet she doesn't know how to access her piece's full potential. So there won't be anything much concerning that in the next few chapters and as you might have already guessed Sheik is joining them on their quest!  
  
Don't forget to review!  
  
Cya ^__^\/ 


	10. What’s a Gerudo?

Ranma ½ / Legend of Zelda crossover  
  
God-born.  
  
Chapter 9: What's a Gerudo?  
  
~~~~~  
  
Sheik had a stone-faced expression no one could read as he rode behind Ranma on the black stallion. He'd agreed to go with the strange siblings to the valley of the Gerudo purely because if he where to go back to Impa and the other Sheikah now, the princesses old nursemaid would most likely rip his head off and feed it to some dongo before he could find a way to explain himself. So it was better to play it safe and avoid the woman for as long as possible. He turned his attention to the group he'd joined. Sheik had been stunned to find out that the Hero of Time had a family. According to Zelda and Impa the hero was supposed to remain alone in his quest.  
  
Obviously they had been wrong.  
  
It was becoming more and more obvious to the young sheikah that the three couldn't have been anymore different, but when it really came down to it they turned out to be connected on a deeper level, the ties between them would be seen by anyone with a second sight. Their aura's glowed powerfully around them and the very sense that they where important radiated from all three, like a voice was yelling it in his head. He turned his attention to the red haired girl as her white mare came level with the stallion.  
  
"Are you a Gerudo?" He asked, speaking for the first time in a lower voice than Zelda had been using while she controlled his body. The girl looked at him with a curious expression.  
  
"What's a Gerudo?" she asked, honestly not knowing what race of people she resembled. Sheik looked away and began to explain, deciding it wouldn't hurt to tell.  
  
"The Gerudo are a race of female thieves, they often refuse to steal from women and children and most of the time it is the really rich that they take from. They have a code of honor respected by the people of the surrounding countries." Right from the words 'a race of female thieves' Ranma had instantly begun to get a serious sense of dread as he listened to Sheik's descriptions. "They all look very much like you." Sheik continued, "All have red hair and are brilliant fighters, but they prefer brighter colored silks and have much more jewelry. Though your skin is lighter than theirs. They despise most men; if one does happen to stray into their fortress they will either lock them in a prison or have them killed. When they do need to continue the race they are known to occasionally enter the market towns and Kakariko village in search of the strongest possible males to continue the race."  
  
"Oh no........." Ranma groaned out loud and turned his face to the sky. "Why me? Why always me? Its gonna be the amazon thing all over again!" behind Serephina Kasumi began to giggle. Ranma sent her a look that clearly said that he wasn't amused. Sheik merely ignored them and looked around Ranma to where Link was riding in the lead. The other sibling had been quiet for most of the ride, occasionally laughing at Ranma and Serephina's playful bantering. He'd been leading them away from the lake and along the cliffs toward an area of the field that was the entranceway to the canyon. Sheik's face crumpled under is mask as he realized what the hero was doing. He was leading them toward the Gerudo fortress. The Sheikah wisely decided to keep his mouth shut.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Where here." Link announced quietly to the group as they followed him in single file across the thin plank used as a bridge.  
  
"Where's here?" Ranma asked, he noted with a practiced eye that the canyon they currently resided in was filled with traps and cubby holes for spying but no one was there to use them, the plank itself was like a technique he seen to thin out enemy ranks and cause them to expose themselves. Link glanced over his shoulder at him, a wary and almost feral look in his eyes as they scanned the canyon restlessly.  
  
"According to my map this is the Gerudo canyon," Link answered him, causing the dark haired teen to gag in shock. "We need to go through the fortress and the desert beyond in order to reach to next temple." He was acting very nonchalant toward the idea of going through a fortress of murderous women.  
  
"I am NOT going through there!" Ranma protested loudly. "I just know that I'll end up like I did with the amazons." He crossed his arms over his chest and gave Link a dirty look, "And why aren't you scared about going in there?" Ranma continued in a lower tone. "They'll probably kill us or something." Link raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I am confident enough in my thieving skills not to get myself killed." Link answered calmly, "Besides we can always use Serephina as our trump card if things get to out of control." Ranma looked away and sulked as Link rode closer to the bridge and stopped. The only thing left of the wooden bridge that had once spanned the large water filled crevice was the charred supports. Link let out a severe curse he'd learned from Serephina. Behind him the others blinked in mild surprise and sweat dropped.  
  
"I didn't think he'd remember that one." Serephina said to herself as Link came back to them.  
  
"The bridge is out." He muttered, "The Gerudo must have burned it to keep people out." He swung Epona around once he was a good distance away from the gap, a determined expression on his face that was mirrored in his horse's eyes.  
  
"Oh shit........." Serephina swore, "He's gonna jump it." Link spurred Epona and the great russet mare surged forward toward the crevice and leapt into the air, landing neatly on the other side of the divide. Ranma let out a low whistle.  
  
"Do you think that Nari could do that?" Ranma asked to no one in particular getting a curious look from Serephina.  
  
"Nari?" She enquired. Ranma scratched the base of his pigtail in a slightly nervous way.  
  
"Nari is what I named the horse." He pet the red mane in front of him looking embarrassed. "It means thunder in Japanese.........I think." Serephina rolled her eyes in exasperation.  
  
"I have no doubt that that big show-off would have no problem jumping that, but with you controlling him........." She trailed off and grinned at Ranma's offended look. ".........you won't even get to the other side." Ranma looked as though he was going to yell when Sheik slid around him and took the reins.  
  
"I'd hold on if I where you." He said in his usual quiet voice. Ranma suddenly latched on to him as Nari took off toward the gap and jumped it with an equal ease to what Epona had shown. Back on the other side Kasumi looked at Serephina, repressed her in her face.  
  
"We don't have to jump that do we?" The eldest Tendo asked nervously. As if in answer to her question the air on either side of the white mare glittered with magic and solidified into wings the same ice blue color of its mane and tail. Even Serephina was surprised as the mare flexed the great-feathered limbs and began to pump them up and down in strong beats. Serephina finally managed to speak as they lifted into the air and sailed over the water that rushed past far below.  
  
"I'd say that was a no."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Ranma followed Link through the Gerudo fortress a few hours after their arrival in the canyon. They'd run into a master craftsman hiding on the other side of the crevice. He'd told them how his men had tried to go to the fortress and had been captured. Link had produced a poaching saw a few moments later and held it out to the man. The carpenter had been surprised to see it; after all he had left it back in Kakariko. Link told him of a man he'd met in the forest. The one who had vanished before Link could find him. The older man had agreed to rebuild the bridge for them, but only if they released his men from the Gerudo. They'd agreed reluctantly, if only to get the girls across.  
  
The moment they stepped into the fortress though Sheik simply vanished from the face of the earth leaving Link and Ranma on their own. They'd been wondering around for what felt like hours before they found the first of the carpenters. The man was locked in a cell looking as though he'd lost all hope. Link crept around the edges of the room and looked through the bars. "Hey kid! You really gotta get me out of here!" the man spied him and was at the bars in seconds, his eyes where wide with fear. "They're going to kill us tomorrow and I don't want to die!" Link said nothing as he rambled on uncontrollably. He felt a tap on his shoulder and found Ranma trying to get his attention.  
  
"Uh, bro......... I think we have a problem." Link looked over his shoulder and found a large cutlass directed at his neck. His gaze traveled up it and to the Gerudo on the other end.  
  
"AHHHHHH! THE GUARD! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The prisoner wailed in a fashion that reminded Ranma so much of a certain Tendo patriarch. The red haired woman growled at him and he shut up.  
  
"You are either very smart or have to much dumb luck if you've made it this far into the fortress with out being seen." The Gerudo's voice was cold as ice. "But if you want to free the man from his confinement you'll have to fight me for the key, but if I hit you three times you will lose and become a prisoner of my people." Ranma's eyes where shining.  
  
"You mean as in actual honorable combat?" he asked, excitement ill hidden in his voice. "With no other secret conditions or laws or anything?" The woman looked at him like he was mad but nodded in any case. Ranma grinned madly and slid from under her blade in a lightning fast move and fell into a battle stance as he reached the center of the stone room. "Let's get this show on the road then lady, 'cause there's no style of fighting that can defeat a master of the anything goes school of martial arts!" The Gerudo left Link and faced him before she lunged forward at an incredible speed slashing in a spiral pattern with her twin blades. Ranma dodged with ease as she tried to spin around but Ranma hit her with a hundred amaguriken speed punches to the back before darting away.  
  
The Gerudo was down but not out as she got to her feet. She held a hand to her shoulder as she faced the smug teen. "I concede the match to you male." Disappointment was heavy in her tone, "I leave now, but I will face you again and I will win." There was a flash of light and she was gone leaving a small key in her place. Ranma blinked.  
  
"Was that just me or did that fight seem way to easy?" He looked over at Link who shrugged and went for the key. He fitted it in the lock and set the man loose. The carpenter ran crying for the nearest exit and out to freedom. Link and Ranma just looked at each other and shrugged before they began to creep down the next hall.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Okay! That's enough for today! I have a headache and if I try to write anymore my brain will bust into itty-bitty pieces. Oh yeah and I was going to say......... I'm thinking about posting a Harry Potter fan fiction that I've been working on for a while now. Tell me if your interested in finding out what its about.  
  
Don't forget to review!  
  
Cya ^__^\/ 


	11. Gerudo membership

(A/N: Ohhh I thinkies that I made a small mistake with the last chapter. I'm not going to tell you what it was but if you did pick up the mistake don't mind it so much, I'll fix it.........  
  
.........Eventually.  
  
Ranma ½ / Legend of Zelda crossover  
  
God-born.  
  
Chapter 10: Gerudo membership.  
  
~~~~~  
  
As promised the red haired woman found them again at the final cell, it was amazing that they'd freed the others from the guards yet none had thought to call for help in order to take them out. Sure a few well placed arrows from Link could knock some of them out for a few hours, but it was almost ridiculous how a race of warrior women could miss the major flaws in their defenses. Ranma had come to the conclusion rather quickly that they had been lulled into a false sense of security by their isolation and by the looks of things he was most likely right.  
  
The second fight with the Gerudo was much faster paced; the girl was straining herself as she fought off Ranma's fists and feet. Link stood on the sidelines as the girl was whipped once more. Once she'd slunk off and they'd freed the last caged man they heard footsteps behind them and looked around to see a Gerudo woman standing there. She wore much more jewelry than the others and instead of the purple, orange or white outfits of the other Gerudo she wore green silk that somehow didn't quite fit the image that Link and Ranma had built in their minds.  
  
"Your skills must be great if you managed to come this far." She said almost haughtily. "I am the second in command of the Gerudo, under our leader the exalted Nabooru. We've been watching what little of your progress that we could see and we have decided to give you access to our fortress." Link just raised an eyebrow and Ranma rolled his eyes. There was an ulterior motive to this, Ranma could see them a mile away after having lived in Nerima, and he wasn't the dumb jock everyone had thought he'd been. Link was the one to reply, Ranma guessed he'd picked up the diplomatic streak during the adventures he'd had before he'd arrived.  
  
"We would be fools to reject such an offer but we cannot stay here very long, we have business in the desert, this was merely a favor to an acquaintance, although we do have other companions." The Gerudo looked at them.  
  
"Who? We have not seen them." Link was about to reply when a shout came from the hall.  
  
"What's the big idea?" Serephina strolled up to Link and flicked his nose. "You left us on the other side of that gap on our own! You know very well that if anything had come for us I wouldn't have been able to keep whatever it was off Kasumi as well!" Link looked slightly mortified as Serephina put her back to them and began to give them the cold shoulder. A snicker from the doorway announced Sheik's presence. He stood beside Kasumi trying desperately to hide the smile in his eyes. Ranma had the suspicion that he had something to do with her being here.  
  
"Sere!" Link protested, ignoring the Gerudo woman in favor of his sister. "We didn't mean to! We were trying to find the rest of the carpenters so they could get you over here." Serephina continued to ignore them and walked past Sheik and Kasumi out the door. Link looked horrified but when he saw Sheik the look turned to something that resembled a mix between understanding and confusion. His eyes went wide as he suddenly realized he'd let his emotions make a fool of himself again. Link cursed and turned around; acting very much like Serephina had been but moments ago, effectively ignoring rest of the room. The Gerudo woman blinked as she looked numbly from the new arrivals, to Ranma and then to Link who was still looking steadfastly the other way.  
  
"Who are you?" She demanded at last, shaking off her surprise and taking out a weapon, wearily, watching Link's sword and Sheik's hands. "How did you get into the fortress?" Sheik raised an eyebrow and shrugged non- chalantly.  
  
"With them." He answered truthfully, waving a hand in the direction of the other two males. The Gerudo growled in frustration.  
  
"Three!" She exclaimed under her breath. "Three males in one day after seven years!" She gave Sheik a dirty look before she turned to Kasumi, ".........and how did you get into the fortress young lady." Her tone held a lot more respect now that she was addressing a female. Kasumi remembered her manners after days of joking around with Serephina and bowed in respect.  
  
"My name is Kasumi." She answered politely, purposely neglecting to mention her family name. "I am traveling around Hyrule with Link and his family after I followed them here. It's nice to meet you, but I'm afraid that I can't tell you exactly how I got into your fortress because I don't know myself." She had been perfectly charming when she introduced herself and explained her presence. The Gerudo was immediately put off guard as she gave in to the sweet and sugar expression on Kasumi's face and bowed in return. Ranma fought not to laugh as Kasumi stepped in a sweet talked the red head so quickly it made Link's head spin.  
  
.........Needless to say, by the time she was done they where all welcomed as members.  
  
~~~~~  
  
I think I'll leave it there for today. My pet lady beetle, Francis is having a nice walk around my hand so I don't think I'll be very good at typing until I put her down so I think it's a good idea to stop before I crush her.  
  
Don't forget to review!  
  
Cya ^__^\/  
  
P.S. Francis says "Bye!" 


	12. Return to the past

(A/N: Sorry I took so long to get this up, I'm posting this note here because I'd like to clarify that I don't mind getting flames from people, they are a good way to find mistakes and learn things for later when I will need the skills. Just make sure you tell me 'why' I need to fix something or what I got wrong, it would make it a lot easier to fix things, Cya.)  
  
Ranma ½ / Legend of Zelda crossover  
  
God-born.  
  
Chapter 11: Return to the past.  
  
~~~~~  
  
They'd been in the Gerudo's fortress for a week before they realized that they'd missed something. They'd been told of a special 'Eye of Truth', a looking glass that would give them the ability to see the unseen. It would be a necessary tool if they where to cross the desert and enter the temple of the goddess on the other side. Reluctantly they turned away from the fortress and rode back to the ruined entrance to the broken city. Standing outside the field they could feel the malice radiating from within evilly, yet they needed to enter the place if they where going to get back to the past as Link had suggested. Serephina was about to speak when Sheik's quiet voice broke the silence they'd kept since they'd left the fortress.  
  
"I do not think that it is wise to enter the city at this time." The others all looked at him; the siblings' bright blue eye's asking the question they hadn't yet voiced. 'Why?' Sheik looked around uneasily for a moment before he put his head down and began to play with a loose thread in his sleeve. "......... I don't like the re-deads." He admitted in a tone that reminded them of a child who had been caught doing something wrong. Link Shuddered and nodded in agreement while Ranma merely stood beside Kasumi, looking confused, but Serephina.........  
  
......... was laughing.  
  
"Oh my gods!" She gasped out between ragged breaths. "You are afraid of 'Them'?" she burst into a fresh wave of giggles. Sheik looked at her almost resentfully from under his blonde bangs as the laughter finally faded away.  
  
"Well what are you going to do about it?" he snapped softly, it seemed to be a rule never to raise his voice, no matter how much he wanted to. Serephina rolled her eyes and looked over at Link.  
  
"Hey......... bro, don't you have that song?" Link looked confused for a fraction of a second before he remembered what she was talking about and pulled out the ocarina of time. He jumped over the water of the moat, using the broken pieces of the drawbridge as stepping-stones so he couldn't touch the murky pool below him and put the ice blue instrument to his lips before he began to play. The strong clear notes of the bright song of the sun rippled out over Hyrule, carried on the winds toward the sky, echoing the simple melody over and over long after Link had stopped playing. Above the dark clouds that had covered the sky where splitting, the light of the hidden sun suddenly stabbed down on the Re-deads in the town square beyond their sight, making them shriek in pain. The screams faded abruptly and Sheik stared as Link replaced the ocarina in its pouch and turned to wave them across.  
  
"If we don't hurry the spell will run out, the sun's song won't hold them bound for very long." His voice seemed to break some spell as they hurried amid the morbid, bandage wrapped statues and into the temple of time beyond. The temple was empty and virtually untouched by the events outside. The three spiritual stones of the Kokiri, Zora and Goron races sparkled from their places in the alter and behind it was the open door of time. They didn't hesitate in getting there, rushing up the stairs to the small podium of stone. Link took the master sword off his back gingerly and looked at the slot before plunging the 'key' into the gap in the marble. The blue light that represented the flow of time rose up from the ground around them, sealing them off from the world before a bright flash signaled their arrival in Hyrule's past.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Ranma groaned and shook his head to clear it as he pushed himself up from the white marble floor. All he remembered was the bright flash of light that hadn't been there when he'd come from his dimension. Looking around he saw that the master sword now stood on it's own in the pedestal with a young boy standing beside it. He wore a green tunic and hat that did nothing to hold back the messy blonde hair that fell into his eyes.........  
  
Wait a minute......... It was Link!  
  
Ranma suddenly got the urge to look down and found the floor much closer than he remembered, but it wasn't until Serephina walked over to him that he realized what had gone wrong. She was really TALL!  
  
"Aggggggghhhhhhhh!" Ranma managed to choke out at the sight of his giant sister. A giggle came from behind him and he looked around to see an eleven- year-old Kasumi laughing behind her hands.  
  
"It appears that Serephina was the only one not effected by time travel." Sheik stated shyly from one side, bringing everyone's attention to Serephina and himself. Ranma fought not to laugh himself as he sited the Sheikah standing slightly behind the tall girl's knees. Sheik sent him a cool look before looking to Link, "So where do you recommend we should go to find this 'Eye of truth'?" Link looked at the floor again, thinking as hard as he could before he answered.  
  
"I heard rumors in the future about it, an old man I met in Kakariko said that there was once a house where the well now stands, he said that the man who had lived there could see the truth. My bet is that it's somewhere at the bottom of the well." Serephina looked impressed, this had to be the most talking Link had done since she'd got to Hyrule. Ranma had decided then that he'd had enough standing around and began to bounce on the spot, getting a feel for his younger body.  
  
"Hey!" He exclaimed loudly as he jumped a little higher, "how are we going to get to the bottom of a well FULL of water?" Link frowned again as he watched his brother jump level with the hilt of the master sword and land on its very tip. Link shrugged.  
  
"I don't know yet, I guess we'll have to figure it out when we get there." Ranma rolled his eyes and hopped down before walking past him.  
  
"Whatever, but can we get going? I Wanna see what this place was like in the past and this place is gonna start giving me the creeps." The other's merely stared at him, sweating slightly as he trotted toward the door of time and the temple beyond. Link shrugged again and followed with Kasumi leaving Serephina and Sheik to take up the rear of their party. Serephina looked down at the miniature Sheik then back up to the nearly hyper Ranma sighing.  
  
"Why do I get the feeling that things are going to go very wrong here?" she asked thin air as Sheik tugged on the blue material of her pants to get her moving. Naturally no one answered, but the air flared around her in recognition of her concern. Serephina sighed again and walked with the others into the sunlit world of Hyrule castle town.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The town teemed with life that made a great contrast to the dark world the time travelers had been exposed to in the future. Ranma and Kasumi's eyes where wide with awe, an expression that Link had once worn when he'd seen the market for the first time. Serephina earned many stares as she slipped through the crowds silently, following Link and Sheik's lead toward the gates to the field. The Gerudo had warned her while she'd been staying at the fortress that she resembled them greatly and for that she might have trouble. Although they where honorable thieves there where still some who .........disliked them.  
  
For a while they walked around as Link went about finding the things that they'd need on their short journey to Kakariko. Their horses and the Pegasus hadn't come with them so they'd be forced to walk the field. Serephina had found her way to the large fountain in the center of the square when a commotion broke out not far away. The red head felt sick as she guessed exactly what was causing it. Ranma stood in front of Kasumi who had accidentally bumped into a young group of hyilian children. They'd noticed her ears and began to bully her before Ranma had stepped in in her defence. Now there was an all out staring competition between the chibi pigtailed martial artist and the leader of the kids.  
  
"What's going on here?" A fat hyilian man butted in on the staring match breaking Ranma's concentration. He made sure that Kasumi was behind him and opened his mouth to reply, but Serephina beat him to it.  
  
"Those kid's where picking on my brother and his friend." She said feigning her pissed off demeanor, as she stood hands on hips before the hyilian. Ranma came and stood beside her, nudging Kasumi behind her legs and out of harms way. The man was now looking from Serephina to Ranma and back. They could just see what he was thinking.  
  
"Ha! He can't be your brother! The Gerudo are a race of females and there's only one male born every hundred years and the king at the moment is Ganondorf Dragmire." He looked smug, as did the children around him. Serephina glared from beneath her red bangs, her blue eyes flashing with irritation.  
  
"Who said I was a Gerudo?" She snapped back in a touchy tone, "Just because I have red hair it doesn't mean that I'm one of them. I've traveled from a distant land and where I come from kids respected each other as well as their elders." She could tell that Ranma and Kasumi had caught her lie, but they weren't about to spill the beans anytime soon. The man glared right back at her before he grunted and walked off. Serephina raised an eyebrow at the hyilian youngsters and they turned and fled. It was then that Link and Sheik returned, they had realized that there was trouble brewing and had tried to get there faster only to find the disaster temporarily diverted. By then even Ranma had to admit that it was time to move on.  
  
~~~~~  
  
So there you have it, the end of another chapter andisitjustmeoramIgettingworse......... /*shrugs/* hmmm well I suppose it doesn't matter that much I'm just happy I got this chapter finished, although I did get a bit sidetracked. I found a website that has the Ocarina of Time manga translated to English, BOTH VOLUMES! /*Starts hopping around the room like a rabbit on heat/*  
  
Avelia: /*Sweat drops/* you'd think she'd have gotten over that by now.........  
  
Don't forget to review and tell me if something's up that you don't like!  
  
Cya ^__^\/ 


	13. Kakariko

Ranma ½ / Legend of Zelda crossover  
  
God-born.  
  
Chapter 12: Kakariko  
  
It was still light when they set foot in Hyrule Field. It seemed that in spite of the events of the future it was one of the things that would always remain sunny and untouched, 'no shadow could be large enough to cast it into darkness except the night itself.' Ranma made a face at the thought, since when was he so poetic? Link and Sheik where pushing them toward the village called Kakariko, both wanted to get there before nightfall. Ranma had heard Link talking with the sheikah boy earlier, they'd mentioned some kind of monster that emerged at nighttime and Ranma really didn't want to meet it from the description.  
  
But in spite of their haste, night crept up on them and the moon rose into view over the stairs that marked their destination on the other side of the river. Everyone went on edge and Serephina even went as far as to piggy back the tiring Kasumi. Barely an hour after the sun had vanished behind the looming shadow of Lon-Lon ranch a wolf began to howl in the distance and Ranma began to get the feeling he was being watched. Barely a few seconds later though he jumped into the air as a bony hand suddenly thrust out of the earth a few inches ahead of where he'd been walking.  
  
"Whoa!" He cried, back pedaling as a skeleton dragged itself out of the earth and reached toward him, he heard a giggle behind him and looked around in time to duck a swipe from another of the skeletal creatures.  
  
"Stall children!" Link cried out as another dragged itself from the ground before him. He drew his small sword and with a wide swipe decapitated it before he kicked its feet out from under it. The stall child went down and burst into flames of green energy. "Don't worry about fighting them!" Link cried out to the rest of the group. "Just RUN!" Ranma and Serephina didn't need to be told twice. They took off like a shot toward the river, Kasumi clung to Serephina's back, a frightened look in her eyes that betrayed the feelings behind her calm mask. Link and Sheik barreled after them, but not fast enough to escape the pursuing nighttime creatures. They slashed and hacked at bone, the memory of countless battles in the future impressed in their minds making their movements with their weapons seem effortless. They reached the bridge that spanned the river and hurtled across ready to race the final stretch to the stairs of Kakariko but Ranma accidentally ran into the back of Serephina's legs as she stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
"Holy shit." She swore loudly and Ranma looked around her blue clad knees and was overcome with an intense feeling of deja'vu.  
  
"That isn't........." He started but Serephina anticipated the question.  
  
"Yes it is." She answered immediately and suddenly wished she had a bow. It was the giant skeleton from the ranch. It's towered over them ominously as Link and Sheik stopped short behind them.  
  
"It's the captain!" Sheik gasped in shock. "I didn't know one was still around." They all backed away as it lumbered toward them, Serephina left Kasumi hanging from her neck in favor of riffling around through her braid.  
  
"Shit, shit where are they?" She felt along its length until she found a cluster of lumps. "Ha!" She said victoriously as she pulled out a small mechanical device. Holding it tightly in her palm she turned her face to Link. "Hey bro, now would be a good time to give me your sling shot." Link stared at her hand then at the monster and then gave in with out an argument. Quick as a flash she raised it to eye level loaded it and fired. The tiny bomb attached itself to the things forehead and was soon joined by more as Serephina pulled them from nowhere and rapid fired them before she grabbed out a small detonator, backing up all the while. "Bomb's away." She muttered before she hit the button with her thumb and the skeleton exploded with a flash of white light. When they could see again Link noted the white dust and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"There was white dust on the ground at Lon-Lon ranch in the future." He commented in an amused tone. Serephina scowled at the large leg bone she'd missed and energy fires sprang up all around, burning up the dust quickly.  
  
"That was the last of my bombs." She growled kicking the bone and watching it crumble. "I can't make any new ones here, no materials to make the nitroglycerine." She growled softly and Ranma span around to look at her, his eye's wide and incredulous.  
  
"And you KEPT THEM IN YOUR BRAID?" He yelled, surprised that such a violent material hadn't gone off after being knocked around as much as it had while it was stored on the red heads body. Serephina just looked at him weird before turning around to throw the slingshot back to Link.  
  
"They wouldn't have gone off Ranma." She said calmly as she resettled Kasumi on her back. "I've been carrying them for years besides, shouldn't we be getting to the village? We don't know when more of those things are going to pop up." Link agreed with her, as did Sheik who trotted off immediately forcing everyone else to follow in order to keep up.  
  
The village was still quiet when the sun rose above Death Mountain the next morning. As it climbed through the sky toward midday the people slowly emerged into the chill air, beginning to go about their business for the day. Among these people were Serephina and Ranma. They'd let Link, Kasumi and Sheik stay asleep with the bearded lady who had taken them in for the night watching over them and had gone to look for a clue as to the whereabouts of the lens of truth. Both where early risers anyway so it was no trouble, besides, Ranma had begun to teach Serephina anything goes. Finding a place tucked away behind the well, chibi Ranma fell into a stance and began his kata, Serephina mimicked him carefully for a while until she couldn't stand the stares to the villagers and wondered off behind a row of houses to escape. Slinking through the shadows behind a store the creak of wheels sounded close by. She span around and peered into the darkness of a doorway as an old woman emerged in a primitive looking wheel chair. Her nose was long and hooked while her face was covered in wrinkles that spoke of great age. The old lady looked up at her with weakening eyes and craned her bent neck to take in her entire form.  
  
"I knew you'd come here bright one." She wheezed, her voice rattling like stones down a drainpipe. "There's a legend written about you." Serephina could only stare as the woman turned her wheelchair around and beckoned her to follow. She did, stepping into the dark house and feeling a chill go up her spine as she crossed the threshold. Tentively stepping around a chair she spoke for the first time.  
  
"What legend......... did you mean grandmother?" she asked, tagging grandmother on the end of her sentence when she realized that she didn't know the old lady's name. The old woman chuckled again.  
  
"Oh everyone has forgotten it these days." She said in her wizened voice. "No one remembers the children of the goddesses and their inheritance." Serephina was very confused now.  
  
"Children? Inheritance? What has any of this got to do with me?" The old woman didn't answer as she snapped her spindly fingers and pots placed around the room burst into life, filled with a light giving liquid. Oblivious to Serephina's questions she continued her story unfazed.  
  
"Each of the goddesses had a child in the mortal realm, but when they tried to go back to the sacred realm the gate keeper cast the children away, spreading them across the worlds. Heart broken the three sisters all left a token of power under the guard of the royal family of Hyrule that would remain there until the until such time as their babes would return to this place and claim them, giving them the power to become demi-gods and follow their mothers to the sacred realm."  
  
"Still," Serephina persisted. "what has this got to do with me?" The old lady chuckled again.  
  
"Don't you feel it?" She questioned the stunned red head. "Power hums through your veins, the knowledge of the ages fills your mind. You are the daughter of Nayru, one of the three children. Any magic user can see your aura, you glow bright with the triforce of wisdom." Serephina snapped her mouth shut abruptly.  
  
"How do you know all this." She asked, her voice coming out harsher than she'd intended. The woman chuckled again.  
  
"That is my secret, bright one, but I advise you to learn how to use your power, because the time when you need it is very near........." She trailed off as her eyelids drooped. Her energy seemed to fade with the end of her little speech. Serephina bent to her eye level and peered into her slack face. A soft hiss of breath was the only indication that the old woman was still alive but she was already sleeping deeply. Serephina frowned. She'd seemed so full of life just moments before and now she was dead to the world. Finally, deciding not the think about it she tucked a rug around the woman in the chair and left the house. Once again as she crossed over the threshold she felt the shiver and turned around outside only to find that the building she had been in seconds before.........  
  
.........had vanished  
  
Well that's it for this chapter. Oh and while I remember, I'll put the address for the website with the Zelda comics on here too. forget to review!  
  
Cya / 


	14. Beneath the well

Ranma ½ / Legend of Zelda crossover

God-born.

Chapter 13 : Beneath the well.

"Tell me again why '_I_' had to come?!" the chibi Sheik crouched behind Ranma and Link as they made their way along the corridor that led deep into the depths of the drained well.

"Because Serephina was to big to fit through the hole and Kasumi doesn't have the fighting experience." Ranma snapped testily. Sheik's fear of the dark creatures really was ridiculous. Link and Ranma had an excuse to fear them, but Sheik was one of the legendary Sheikah, the shadow dwellers who had once served the royal family until their banishment. They 'lived' in the graveyards with the re-deads, meaning they should at least be used to them already, if not able to deal with them in a fix. Then again......... every race had it's black sheep and the Sheikah where no exception. Ignoring his irritation at the red-eyed child Ranma moved up beside Link as he dispatched a skultula only to find that the path they'd been following ended in a wall.

"Oh great!" Ranma threw up his hands in exasperation. "We climb all the way down the spooky hole in the ground and there's nothing here!" He waved a hand before curling it into a fist and punched the wall with all the strength he could gather in his smaller body. Needless to say, when he over balanced and toppled **through** the wall he was more than surprised. "Whoa!" **THUD! **Link held his hands out before him and could feel a tingling feeling in his limbs as he passed through the illusionary spell. Ranma lay face down on the floor on the other side. He got to all fours groaning and looked around at Link dazed. "Did any one get the number on that mallet?" Link and Sheik merely stared at him, totally mystified. Shaking his head to dismiss the dizziness Ranma got to his feet and joined the two in looking around. The room they where in was dimly lit and they could barely see the other wall. Dark stains that glinted red in the light of fairy fires reminded them too much of blood.

"This place houses a great evil." Sheik's voice was soft but the stone echoed it mockingly until it finally faded away. Link shivered at the sound and moved around the black water that filled the rectangular pool at their feet. He was careful of where he stepped, afraid that he might trigger a trap. The chances of finding more than one in this place seemed very likely, nothing was as it seemed. They walked into the shallow canals and started to walk down the nearest tunnel only to stop when an eerie green light appeared at the end and they saw the largest flaming skull they'd ever encounter. Ranma nearly shrieked and pushed Link and Sheik out of the way before he let off with a mini ki blast that rebounded off the flame shield and hit a wall. Suddenly two pairs of hands grabbed him and pulled him in the wall just as the skull rushed past. Ranma looked up at Sheik and Link as his head stopped spinning.

"Whoa!" He gasped out for the second time in as many minutes. "What the hell was that?" Sheik looked bemused.

"Don't you know anything about these dark creatures?" He asked, his head tipped cutely to one side.

"No." Came Ranma's short reply. Sheik sighed.

"That was a..." he stopped for a second, not quite sure about what they'd seen himself. "... a Green Bubble!" he announced proudly, he fell out of his pose a moment later when both Link and Ranma began to snicker.

"Bubble!" Ranma crowed, "Is that the best you could come up with!?" he toppled over once more, laughing himself sick. Link soon joined him but Sheik just stood there looking at them with bemused red eyes.

"But it really is a Green Bubble..." He trailed off sulking. He followed pouting as Link and Ranma picked themselves up and began to explore. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed a chest and ventured toward it. The other two, unaware of his absence, continued out into another hall filled with water that lay behind another illusion. Sheik on the other hand didn't realize anything was wrong until he felt himself falling. There had been a hole right in front of the chest. His nearly girlish shriek echoed through the dank dungeon before he hit solid ground with a sickening thud and passed out.

Meanwhile far above them in the daylight Serephina and Kasumi where restlessly exploring the village while they waited for the boys to return from their subterranean expedition. Kasumi ran around like any child her age, carefree and bright gaining praise from the villagers even if she was a 'round ears'. No one had the heart to turn her away. Serephina, on the other hand, was getting frustrated over the happenings of the last few weeks and couldn't help but growl whenever a Cucu ran past. THE DAMN BIRDS JUST DIDN'T SHUT UP!

Sitting dejectedly in a tree she'd climbed Serephina covered her ears then unblocked them again to find absolute silence had fallen. She joined many of the villagers looking around in confusion, as no sound would travel through the air at all, just as if someone had hit the mute button. Then the rumbling started. The ground beneath the tree shook violently like a level five earthquake on the rictor scale. (A/N: I spelt that wrong didn't I.) Serephina nearly panicked as she dropped out of the tree. Crying out noiselessly for Kasumi before she spotted the girl standing, frightened, right in the path of a large crack that was opening along the center of the village green. Without thinking she darted into its path and scooped up the miniature Tendo daughter before the shaking stopped.

"Heeheeheeheeheehee!" An evil giggle rent the air and Serephina could only stare in horror as a wispy flock of Poe's floated out of the crevice followed by dozens of rotting mummified re-deads. In her arms Kasumi whimpered in fright as the newly risen dead all began to flood toward them. Whichever god had hit the mute button suddenly turned up the sound and screams of the villagers rent the air, and in the middle of it all Serephina looked around and sighed before she slipped into a fighting stance Ranma had taught her.

"Well shit."

(A/N: Okay I know that nothing like this happens in the game or in the comic book for that matter but I kinda needed a break from following the guys and Serephina still needs to find out what the old woman meant when she called her a bright one. So what better than having the guys set off an 'uprising' among the dead? Hmmmm, corny I know, but hey, at least I updated.

Don't forget to review!

Cya


	15. Interlude 2: Loss of the chaos factor

Ranma ½ / Legend of Zelda crossover

God-born.

-------------

Interlude 2 : Loss of the chaos factor.

Nerima ward of Tokyo hadn't exactly prospered since the disappearance of everyone's favorite martial artist. To any outsider the district looked like a ghost town, and with that opinion they'd be considered correct.

Many builders and carpenters lay out in the streets. All of them broke or unemployed because of the lack of property damage. The life had simply been sucked out of the town. At one house in particular though it was still very bad, in spite of the fact that everything had begun to settle down for good. The Tendo house hold was in complete ruins. With out her cash cow Nabiki had begun to run out of funds to pay the bills. Both Soun and Genma did nothing but eat, drink, cry and complain about how Ranma had spoiled the family honor. Without Kasumi though everyone had been subjected to Akane's toxic cooking. The government weapons testing agency had been around up to four times that week alone to pick up the new species of radioactive dinosaur she seemed to create every time she used the oven and the last time she'd made rice balls they'd needed to be put down, literally.

Fights where no longer a regular occurrence, the last had been over and done with before the rest of the wrecking crew had dispersed. The fiancé brigade had joined in their own free for all, Akane getting her ass handed to her in the most embarrassing manner possible without Ranma to fight for her. The incident had only served to make her even more angry, which had lead to Ryoga getting frustrated and leaving her. They'd dated for a few weeks after Ranma had vanished but without a rival to actually fight for Akane, the cursed boy had lost interest quickly and decided it hadn't been worth it and dumped her. Everyone left to see the incident agreed that she should have seen it coming. Ryoga hadn't been seen in a good few months now and no one actually cared he was gone.

The amazons had left after the fiancé brigades battle royal. Shampoo had used an unforgivable move in the fight that had caused Mouse to wake up to the reality that Shampoo didn't really love him. He'd run off only to appear again later in an American news program saying that he'd just been married to his assistant and he was now one of the most popular magicians in Las Vegas. He'd been about the only member of the wrecking crew that had managed to make a life that didn't revolve around Ranma.

Ukyo hadn't fared any better than the Tendo's. The lease on her shop had run out not long after Ranma left and she was put out on the streets with only the clothes she had on her back. She'd traveled around for a while hoping to find Ryoga and maybe get him to help her but he'd vanished. She'd returned to Neriema and went mad during her job search, breaking down right in the middle of the registry office. Akane still visited her occasionally in the asylum, at least, she did visit until she was made a permanent resident after the hentai horde had finally managed to get a hold of her. She'd broken down at last after she'd been forced to date every perverted male in the school. Kuno, surprisingly enough, hadn't been one of them. Like Mouse he'd woken up to reality and gotten counseling for Kodachi and himself. Working together they'd started a company in Tokyo with their fortune and separated themselves completely from their lives in Neriema. Their father was still unaccounted for though, last said to be sailing the family ship around the Bermuda triangle looking for a portal to another dimension.

He still hadn't found it.

------------------

So what do you think? I love being horrid to the rest of the Neriema wrecking crew. Mouse and Kuno are kind of cool when they wake up from their little dream worlds and I was thinking of putting a twist on Ryoga's curse… hmmm. Anyway, what do you think about a Link x Kasumi pairing? That's currently what it's being set up for, and Ranko is going to be appearing in the story soon… well… she's already appeared once or twice but should she become a permanent character as a pairing for Ranma or should I have Ryoga turn up and do something?

I look forward to feedback!

Don't forget to review!

Cya -


	16. Where Am I Now?

Ranma ½ / Legend of Zelda Crossover

* * *

God-born

By Mage-Alia

Chapter 14: Where Am I Now?

* * *

A/N: Sorry there hasn't been an update in a real long time. I got caught up on some other things (Dark Summoner) and I completely forgot about God-born. I tell you, its weird when you take a trip down memory lane and find out just how much your Idea's for a story have changed. Luckily this was one of the stories that I didn't have an alternate story line for. I just got stuck.

Don't expect updates to be to frequent, I need to pick up the rhythm again.

* * *

There was a clutter of loose stones and the scraping of boots coming from the well just as the sun had begun to set on Kakariko village the same afternoon. A few minutes and a lot of cursing later chibiRanma, Link and Sheik crawled over the lip of the well, all sporting cuts and bruises and flopped to the ground with a collective sigh. Sheik looked down at the purple and red magnifying glass in his hands and shivered at the thought of what they'd gone through to get it. He'd fallen down a hole and nearly broken his neck, Ranma had been attacked by a giant hand that had crawled along the ceiling to jump him and Link had been left to get the Eye of Truth on his own so he could find them and get them out.

He still wasn't telling them how he got the bite marks.

They where all tired and wanted nothing more than to just fall asleep where they sat but Fate was a bitch and she had at least one more surprise in store for them.

"WHERE THE HELL AM I NOW?" Ranma snapped to attention and Link went for his kokiri sword as the voice bellowed out over the sound of the Cucu's that roamed the village.

"Ryoga-kun! You're still in Kakariko! Don't yell so loud!" Ranma blinked and tottered to his feet and took a good look at the village for the first time since they'd surfaced from the well. Most of the houses where still intact but there was a big hole in the ground that might have reached the place under the well if they didn't already know it was in the other direction. Link got to his feet and half dragged a limp Sheik as Ranma wondered toward the place he'd heard Ryoga and Kasumi's voices.

They passed a few people salvaging from the two houses that had been wreaked before they found Serephina, lying on the ground and looking up at the sky while she tried to get her breath back. It was almost as though she'd been running for a long time. Ranma poked her and jumped back when the redhead took a swipe at him.

"RANMA! LINK!" The two said boys got two seconds warning before a blur ran at them and knocked them to the ground, putting them in a double strangle hold that could only be likened to a hug. Ranma shook off his daze and pried Kasumi off them, allowing Link to flop to the ground in a similar way to Serephina. Kasumi instantly went down beside him saying 'Oh my'. For all her hyperness at living a second childhood there was still the ingrained memory of her personality as a grownup that was now causing her to fawn over his brother.

"Ranma?" Ranma looked up at the sound of someone else saying his name and turned to find a fifth child standing there with a gigantic backpack and a yellow and black tiger striped bandana tied around his head.

"Wha…? What are _you_ doing here?" Ranma asked as the fanged boy struggled with his umbrella and fell over under the weight. It was to big and much to heavy for him now that he'd regressed into a child. Ryoga looked sheepish and mumbled something under his breath.

"What was that?" Ranma asked, not catching it. Ryoga looked away but spoke a little louder nonetheless.

"I got lost." Ranma just stared at him for a long time before he remembered the eternally lost boy's curse and burst out laughing. Ryoga looked at him as though he was going to start crying when the giggles finally subsided.

"It wasn't the same!" He all but whined. "You where gone and no one was doing anything anymore and Akane was just so annoying…" Ryoga grumbled out a in a rant, not even looking to see the surprised look on Ranma's face. "It was boring, no fights, no fun, nobody was working and my dad was killed when a plane crashed on the place he was camping and I didn't even find out for two months and I wished I could go where ever you went so then this FAIRY appears and says I can go to this place named Hyrule and turned me into a kid only to leave me in the middle of a WARZONE!" He'd been building up for sometime and the sickly coloured Aura of the Shi Shi Hokodan had blossomed into life around him, making Ranma back away nervously.

"Hey, calm down Ryoga." He tried to placate the depressed seventeen year old in a ten year olds body. Ryoga looked as though he was ready to let off a perfect Shi Shi Hokodan when he was interrupted by a sudden crack of thunder and it began to rain. Somewhere behind him Serephina got an icy shock back to the living world and let off a loud stream of expletives as she got up and dragged the others for cover. Ranma heard a soft squeal over the pitter-patter of the rain and looked down to see a familiar piglet looking up at him with wide, nearly pathetic eyes. Ranma sighed and scooped it up off the ground before grabbing a hold of the abandoned pack and dragging it off in the direction Serephina had gone.

"Some things never change, ne?" He said in exasperation as Ryoga the piglet sniffled.

* * *

Well how was that? I know I skipped a big part of the story and no I haven't forgotten about the ghosts and the other creepy crawlies. That's what flashbacks are for! So you'll get all that stuff in the next chapter…if I ever get around to it. I just thought I'd add Ryoga into the story now. Remember in the interlude how no one had seen him for months? (I was thinking about a pairing for Ranma. Ranko or Ryoga? You guys tell me.)

Anywho, don't forget to review! (hey that rhymed)

Cya


End file.
